


A Summer Feeling

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Handcuffs, Holidays, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Outdoor Sex, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Summer Vacation, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Every since hooking up at a party in college, Eren and Levi agreed on having a relationship with no strings attached, but when they fortuitously meet at the beach while on holiday, Levi realises that that's easier said than done.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 152
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to a new fic! This is just something extremely self-indulgent, I wanted to write something light after finishing my last fic, and what better way to do that than some summer smut? As you may have noticed, I already tagged all the smut that there will be, so you all know what to expect and can decide whether to read or not. As you also may have noticed, this fic will have 7 chapters in total, all already written out, so I can safely promise weekly updates!  
> And now, without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter :D

The salty smell of the sea reached Levi’s nostrils almost at the same time as the sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore. He could see a faint line of blue in the distance between all the beach umbrellas already full of people, and his shoulders relaxed at the sole sight.

He was finally on holiday. 

“We’re here, guys,” a loud voice shrieked in his ears. 

“No shit, Hange,” Levi replied, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye. They were already taking off their flip flops, and in a matter of seconds they were running on the hot sad. “If they break their neck, I’m not going to save them.” 

A boy next to him chuckled. “Don’t be so harsh on them, they’ve been looking forward to this for months.” 

“You’re always too nice to them, Erwin, you’ve been spoiling them since we were children.” 

“And you’ve always been too strict.” 

“Someone has to teach them some good manners.” 

Erwin shook his head, an amused grin on his face. “C’mon, let’s join them before they cause any troubles.” 

The two friends walked until the end of the pathway before removing their flip flops as well and following Hange’s steps, stopping under some shadows when their feet risked getting burned by the hot sand. When they reached their other friend, Hange had already planted an umbrella and was laying their beach towel under it. 

“You’re too slow, guys, I arrived an hour before you.” 

Levi rolled his eyes while Erwin just chuckled. They both installed their little umbrellas and placed their towels underneath them before sitting down as well. Levi took the sun cream out of his backpack, removing his T-shirt and then applying it to his skin, but Hange was already in their swimming costume, clothes scattered on the ground and goggles on. 

“I put my sun cream at the bed and breakfast, so I’m jumping into the sea,” they said before rushing to the shore, almost tripping over a child making a sand castle. 

“Are you jumping into the water too?” Erwin asked, removing his T-shirt. 

“Later,” Levi replied as he started applying the protection to his skin. 

“Keep an eye on our stuff then.” 

“You and Hange spend too much time together.” 

Erwin grinned before running to the sea again and joining Hange who was already fighting against the waves. 

Levi shook his head as he kept covering his skin with cream, struggling to reach his back, but after a few minutes he was sure this time he wouldn’t get a horrible sunburn. He rested on his elbows as he took in the view in front of him and deeply inhaled the constant breeze that came from the sea. His friends were swimming in high waters where only two other people had dared to go. The majority of bathers were lazily floating where their feet touched the ground, some talking in small groups, others simply enjoying the sun. 

It had been a while since Levi had gone on a holiday. So busy with college and family stuff, he hadn’t had the time to spend a few weeks simply relaxing in a long time. This year, however, he didn’t have much to study and had managed to clear a couple of weeks from all other appointments to go on a holiday with his childhood friends. Since he went to a different college than Hange and Erwin, they didn’t hang out as much as they used to, so this holiday was also a way to spend some quality time together. 

Levi sunbathed in silence until his friends came back from the sea half an hour later, running and splashing water everywhere. 

“You guys are like dogs,” he complained, shielding his face from the water drops with his hand. 

“It was so nice,” Hange said with a deep, satisfied breath. “Just what I needed in this heat. You should have come too.” 

“I’ll go in later, I’m still good now.” 

“I swear to God, I can’t understand how you don’t get hot,” Hange replied, plopping down on their towel. “In summer, I just sweat all day long.” 

“I know, no need to tell me.” 

Erwin sat down between them. “How I’ve missed hearing you two bicker.” 

“I know, I’ve missed it too,” Hange exclaimed, launching themselves at Levi to hug him, but the boy moved away just in time, and his friend fell on Erwin’s lap. 

“Now I know why you don’t get hot in summer,” they said with a pout. “You’re cold on the inside.” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Stop spouting nonsense.” 

“Give me a hug then.” 

“What? No, you’re all smelly of sea water.” 

“See? You’re as cold as an iceberg,” Hange retorted, finally standing up from Erwin’s lap, but only to jump at Levi. “That’s much better,” they happily said with their arms wrapped around Levi. 

“Get away from me, shitty glasses.” Levi pushed them away, their wet hair sticking to his skin. 

“Do as Levi says for once, please,” Erwin interjected in a pained voice. “You hit me right in the crotch.” 

“Oh, sorry, Erwin,” Hange said, shuffling around until they were once again sitting on the ground, arms never leaving Levi, though. 

“Get away from me too,” Levi protested, pushing them away again, but he froze in his movements when he caught a glimpse of a group of people walking by them. 

Two girls and three boys were strolling on the shore with their bags still in hand and their clothes on. The couple in front was looking at the rows of umbrellas, probably looking for their own spot while the three in the back were casually chatting. Levi’s eyes were glued to the tall brunet in the middle of them. Sunglasses on and hair tied in a bun, Levi couldn’t tear his gaze away from him, and clearly noticed the little smirk that curved on the boy’s lips when he walked past him. 

Levi’s heart skipped a beat at that, but before he knew it, the group had moved away and Hange was yelling in his ears. 

“Just get away,” Levi said, definitively pushing Hange away who finally let go of him. 

Hange sat on their heels with a deep pout, but their brows furrowed when they took a look at Levi. “What’s wrong? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Your sweaty armpits almost knocked me out,” Levi retorted, regaining his composure. 

“Meanie.” Hange stuck out their tongue before standing up and going to their own towel. 

His two friends started to talk about possible things to do in the afternoon, but Levi’s mind was elsewhere, to the boy he had been fucking for months now and that he had no idea was going to be at the same beach as him. He wondered what would happen now that they were again in the same place, but his doubts soon cleared when his phone buzzed, and a new message popped up on the screen. 

**Eren: meet me near the changing cabins**

Without wasting a second, Levi stood up, grabbing his flip flops. “I’m going to take a shit.” 

“No need to be so rude,” Hange replied. “But have fun.” 

Levi didn’t pay any mind to them and walked on the sand until he reached the paved path where he put on his sandals. He had seen the little blue cabins on his way to the shore, so he knew exactly where to go, hoping that they were the ones Eren intended. On his way there, he saw Eren’s friends settling down under two umbrellas, no sign of the brunet with them, so his worries faded away and he sped up his pace, eager to reach their meeting place. 

The changing cabins were a few meters away from the path, in front of a wall that kept them in the shadows. People were going in and out to change, and Levi’s eyes moved around, looking for the right person, but he didn’t recognise anyone. He was almost disappointed, and wondered if maybe he had come to the wrong place when a hand soon grabbed his wrist and dragged him in the tight space between the back of the cabins and the wall. 

“What a nice surprise,” Eren said with a cunning smile. “I didn’t know I’d find you here.” 

Levi pushed the sunglasses on his head as his eyes adjusted to the shadow. “I could say the same.” 

“I arrived a couple of days ago.” 

“Today’s my first day.” 

“I saw you’re already enjoying yourself,” Eren said, moving closer. “But maybe we can have a little more fun by ourselves.” 

“Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Levi smirked, trying to keep his composure, but he was already excited about Eren’s proposal. 

“I’ve never seen you being against it before,” Eren replied, now so close that Levi could feel his breath on his face. 

A heatwave of desire surged in Levi, and he wrapped a hand around Eren’s neck, twisting his fingers in his hair. “I guess you’re right.” 

A satisfied grin crossed Eren’s mouth before Levi kissed him. He hadn’t forgotten the softness of those lips, their intoxicating taste that made his heartbeat speed up. He had been longing for them ever since the last day of college, and now that he could feel them against his own once more, he couldn’t get enough. He hungrily kissed Eren without hesitation nor shame for how badly he wanted him, tongue already darting out to prod at Eren’s mouth. 

The brunet placed his hands on Levi’s naked hips, a sparkle of electricity running through Levi’s body at the contact. He brought Eren closer, wrapping both arms around his neck while he nibbled at his lip, pulling it until Eren opened his mouth. Their tongues met in a sensual dance they had perfected many weeks before, but that made Levi’s head spin every single time. 

The way Eren’s tongue moved with his, fingers getting bolder and breaths more laboured was the perfect recipe for turning Levi on. He already wanted more, needed to have Eren’s hands all over his body, but they stopped on his ass, squeezing it while Eren chased Levi’s tongue in his mouth. Levi moaned at the gesture, standing on his toes to kiss Eren better, but his mouth was soon empty as the brunet moved away. 

“We will have our fun in private later,” he muttered, lips red and hands still on Levi. “Do you share a room with someone?” 

“Yes,” Levi panted as he got lost in the way Eren was massaging his ass. “You?” 

“Being the single one of the group has its perks,” Eren grinned. “I’ll text you the address later.” 

Levi nodded, biting back a groan when Eren’s hands left his body. 

“This holiday suddenly got more interesting,” Eren said, cupping Levi’s face before kissing him. “See you around.” 

With a wink, he left Levi who slumped against the back of a cabin, the ghost of Eren’s fingers on him still making his cock throb. 

This holiday had gotten more interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter, it always makes me super happy to know that people are enjoying my fics! The fun officially starts in this chapter, and let me tell you, this is just the beginning ;)  
> Please enjoy!

The sun was just above the horizon when Hange dragged Levi and Erwin to the beach. It was still chilly and only a few people were already on the shore, running or going for an early swim, so the three friends easily found a place to put down their towels for the day.

“I love the smell of the sea,” Hange said, taking a deep breath before sighing. “It always puts me in a good mood.” They turned towards Levi and Erwin with a wide grin. “Ready to go for a swim?” 

“You go ahead, I still have to refill my water bottle since someone was so eager to leave this morning,” Levi replied. 

“Me and Erwin will wait for you in the water,” Hange said, stripping out of their clothes. 

Levi nodded and while the two friends walked towards the shore, he opened his backpack to take the bottle and then headed towards a dispenser of drinking water he had seen at the entrance of the beach. Almost unconsciously, his eyes scanned every person he met on his way there. He hadn’t forgotten the encounter of the previous day, and even if Eren had texted him his hotel address, they hadn’t met yet. 

He had no luck on his way to the dispenser, and he filled his bottle with a tug of disappointment in his stomach. He took in the view, the blue sky void of clouds, the seagulls flying around, and his friends in the far away water. It all looked so peaceful. 

Once his bottle was full, he made his way back, ready to dive into the water as well, but as he got closer to the first umbrellas in the sand, he noticed a figure coming towards him from the opposite direction. He recognised it immediately, and as the previous day, his heart skipped a beat. 

He kept walking in the same direction, not knowing what to expect, but his path was soon blocked by the boy coming towards him. 

“An early bird even on holiday,” Eren said. He was wearing a pair of shorts, a T-shirt, running shoes, and his hair tied into the usual bun. 

“I’m more surprised to see you here at this hour,” Levi commented, knowing Eren’s sleeping habits. 

“I’ve been going on morning runs recently, I like running on the shore when no one’s around.” 

“I see.” Levi nodded. 

Eren was silent, but a smirk morphed his lips and he moved closer to Levi. “I haven’t started yet today, but you could help me with the warm up.” 

“It depends. What does your warm up consist of?” Levi replied, hardly holding back the same grin. 

“Let me show you.” 

Eren took him by his hand and guided him to the cabins of the previous day, checking around before going inside. He locked the door and before Levi knew it, his lips were on his mouth and he was kissing him with such ardour he was taken aback at first. He fell into the passionate rhythm in a second and clung onto Eren’s shoulders as their tongues met, tangling with each other. Eren pushed him against the wall of the cabin, hands sneaking under Levi’s T-shirt, fingers getting bolder. 

Out of breath, their lips parted, but Eren’s touch didn’t leave Levi’s body. He trailed one of his hands down Levi’s arm, ghosting over his skin and guiding Levi to the bulge in his shorts. 

“Think you can help with that?” he muttered, voice hoarse. 

Levi bit his bottom lip while he eagerly nodded. He had been thinking about this moment since he and Eren had said goodbye in college almost a month ago, and now that he was there with the brunet again, he wasn’t going to back down. He fell on his knees, and pulled down Eren’s shorts as he did so. Eren’s cock was as beautiful as he remembered, so perfect his mouth watered, and after licking his lips, he immediately wrapped them around the head. 

Eren hissed at the contact, fingers twisting Levi’s hair and hips bucking forward. Levi ran his tongue on his underside, licking the tip and closing his lips around it once more before sucking. He could taste the saltiness of the precum and sweat, but it only made him more eager. He took more of Eren in his mouth, sucking and licking as he buried his nose in Eren’s coarse hair. 

“Fuck,” Eren groaned, tightening his grip on Levi’s hair while he held himself up on the cabin’s wall. 

Levi hummed around him and started bobbing his head. Eren’s taste got stronger, more precum spreading on Levi’s tongue, but the feeling only turned Levi on more, and his own cock was now tenting his swimming shorts. He kept a hand at the base of Eren’s cock while he sucked him off, tongue covering him in saliva and lips pressing kisses all over the length. He would never admit it, especially not to the brunet, but he loved the feeling of Eren’s cock on his tongue. 

It wasn’t long before Levi took Eren to the edge. His moans were breathier and his muscles tense for the effort of holding back, so Levi doubled his efforts, lapping and sucking, just waiting for Eren to lose it. He squeezed his hip, humming around him, expecting him to cum down his throat at any second now, but what he didn’t expect was for Eren to push him away and suddenly come on his face. 

He froze on the spot, unable to process what was happening for a second until Eren’s come started dripping down his cheek. 

“What the fuck?” he hissed, throwing a murderous glare at Eren. 

“Sorry, I thought you wanted me to pull back,” Eren said, looking too pleased to be believable. “You look good like this, though.” 

“You fucking asshole,” Levi spat out, standing up. “Take off your fucking T-shirt.” 

“Still this eager?” Eren grinned, but Levi wasn’t having none of his funny remarks, and just grabbed Eren’s piece of clothing, hastily removing it before cleaning his face with it. 

“Next time at least warn me,” he said, throwing the dirty T-shirt at Eren. 

“C’mon, I know you liked it,” the brunet grinned. “Let me make it up to you now.” 

“No, I’m leaving.” 

Levi turned around, hand already on the lock when Eren stopped him, hugging him from behind. 

“C’mon, I know you’re not really mad,” he muttered, kissing Levi’s neck. “Plus, are you really going to walk around with a boner?” 

“If I have to, I will.” 

“Well, you don’t have to, you have me here to take care of it for you.” 

Eren’s lips were soft on Levi’s neck and his hands boiling hot as they moved down his body, playing with the hem of his shorts. Levi closed his eyes at the expected pleasure, forgetting to pretend to be mad at Eren again. He knew what Eren was capable of, and he could still taste him in his mouth. 

“You better after what you just did,” he groaned, head tilting back. 

Eren hummed, kissing Levi’s neck. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he said before biting the skin. 

“Don’t leave marks,” Levi warned, moving away. 

“Scared your friends would notice?” 

“They don’t need to know.” 

“As you wish,” Eren replied, placing only a chaste kiss on Levi. 

His hand moved down Levi’s shorts, pushing them down along with his underwear and freeing his aching cock. He thumbed away the precum on it, dragging it down the length before slowly stroking it. Levi whimpered at the divine touch, legs already trembling while heatwaves ran up and down his body. 

Eren’s strokes got faster, pumping his cock with skilled movements, squeezing right as Levi liked it. He kept kissing his neck, leaving wet patches on the skin, but no bites or red marks. Levi was already so close he was struggling to hold back. He gripped Eren’s shorts, panting hard with his eyes closed as he let himself go in the pleasure of the moment. 

“You look so hot right now,” Eren whispered in his ear. “Let me hear you more.” 

Levi whimpered, twisting Eren’s shorts, but when Eren’s other hand moved down to fondle his balls, a louder moan left his lips, eyes widening. 

“Yes, just like this,” Eren praised him, licking his ear. 

“Eren,” Levi cried out. 

Eren hummed, his hot body covering Levi entirely, his hands doing wonders on him, and his breath fanning on his neck. It was all too much for Levi who suddenly came, his orgasm washing over him before he could realise it. 

“I told you I would make it up to you,” Eren said with a final kiss before taking a step back. 

Levi was still unstable on his legs, so he had to lean on the wall to stand up, sated to the point he had almost forgotten what Eren was referring to. 

“This is just the beginning,” Levi panted. “You still need to do a lot to redeem yourself.” 

Eren smirked, taking Levi between his arms and turning him around. “How about I make it up to you this evening in my hotel?” 

Levi grinned back, fingers scraping the back of Eren’s neck. “Could do” 

They kissed, tongues meeting for a brief second before pulling apart. 

Eren covered Levi’s come on the floor with some sand lying in the corners of the cabin and then headed out. Levi waited a bit longer, heart pounding in his chest and body light before going out as well. He made sure that no one was around and then casually walked to his towel on the shore as if nothing had just happened. 

Erwin and Hange were still in the water, so Levi joined them soon not to raise any suspects as to why he was taking so long. He eased into the cold water, gradually getting used to it and cooling down from his encounter with Eren. His mind was still there in the cabin with Eren’s perfect touch on him and his taste in his mouth, but he shook the image off as he neared his friends. 

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Hange exclaimed, swimming towards him. “Did you get lost on your way to the dispenser?” 

“I went to take a shit as well.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been going for shits pretty frequently lately.” 

“Yes, Hange, I’m okay, you don’t need to investigate my shitting habits.” 

“Alright, I was just worried,” Hange said before furrowing their brows. “Did a mosquito bite you?” 

“What?” Levi asked. 

“You have a red spot on your neck, I didn’t know mosquitoes were so aggressive this early in the morning.” 

“It must be,” Levi retorted, covering his neck with his hand and cursing Eren. “So, what have you two been up to while I was away?” 

“I was just updating Erwin on my relationship.” 

“Did he tell you about the flirt he’s having?” Levi smirked, glancing at Erwin. 

“He didn’t,” Hange exclaimed, almost offended. 

“I was about to, I just wanted to wait for you to be done,” Erwin defended himself. 

“Now you have to give me extra details since you’ve told Levi and not me.” 

“It hasn’t been going on for long, and I didn’t want to say anything until things were stable.” 

“Yeah, go on.” 

Hange fixed their eyes on Erwin and the boy sighed, giving in and telling them all about the boy he was dating. Hange always found an extra thing they wanted to know, so Erwin spent almost ten minutes telling them all they wished to know so they wouldn’t feel left out. 

“Okay, I’m satisfied for now,” they eventually said. “I’ll let you know if I have more questions.” 

“Okay,” Erwin chuckled. 

“What about you, Levi?” Hange said. “Anything I should know about?” 

“No, just mind your business.” 

“It’s been years since you’ve told me you were seeing someone, is there no one in your college interesting enough?” 

“No, they’re all dumbasses or assholes,” Levi replied while his mind went to what had happened mere minutes before. 

“What’s your type anyway?” Erwin asked. “I can’t believe everyone there is a dumbass or an asshole.” 

“I might know that.” Hange grinned, excitedly splashing the water. “I saw him almost drooling while he stared at a tall brunet yesterday.” 

“What? That’s not true,” Levi immediately said. 

“See? He’s getting defensive.” 

“What did you drink this morning? Nothing of the sort happened yesterday.” 

“You can’t fool me.” Hange smirked as they swam closer to him. “I know you like tall people anyway.” 

“Okay, that’s it, you asked for this,” Levi said and before his friend could understand what was going on, he was tackling them, trying to push them under the water. 

“I knew it, I knew it.” Hange maniacally laughed while they fought Levi back, and in a matter of seconds they were both splashing water at each other first and then at Erwin who had tried to separate them. 

When more and more people started getting in the water, they went back to the shore, enjoying the sun and playing some card games. Levi had to admit it was nice spending some time with his friends like this, even though Hange made sure to bring up the tall brunet too often for his liking. He couldn’t believe he had been so obvious the previous day, had his feelings really shown on his face like that? 

It was a question to which he didn’t know the answer, mainly because he had been careful all this time not to think about the way his heart sped up when he was with Eren, or his annoying desire to always be near him. He had tried to dismiss all of that every time he felt something was off in his behaviour towards his fuck buddy and he denied it as much as he could. 

In the afternoon, after yet another bath and a lot of sun cream, Hange convinced Levi and Erwin to go play some beach volley. There were two nets back at the entrance of the beach and one of them luckily was free, so they were able to borrow a ball and play for a while. Levi didn’t like the way the sand flew everywhere around him, sticking to his cream-covered skin, and he liked it even less when in an attempt to catch the ball he ended face first on the ground. 

Once he got the hang of it, however, he found himself enjoying the game more than he had thought, and even if the net was too high for him, he still managed to score some good points. His face was hot even under the hat and his feet were burning on the scorching sand, but he hadn’t felt so free and light in such a long time that he caught himself openly laughing at Hange’s mistakes more often than not. 

It was during one of those times that he noticed someone staring at him. He turned his head and casually met Eren’s gaze, sitting on a bench with two other people. He clearly wasn’t paying attention to what his friends were saying, his eyes were only on Levi, and Levi’s on him. He was shirtless, which didn’t help Levi any, and looked so good under the sun that Levi was afraid what Hange had told him in the morning might have been true. 

Eren eventually tore his gaze away when one of his friends elbowed him in the side, seemingly mad because he wasn’t listening, and a tug of disappointment twisted Levi’s stomach. He immediately looked away too, and was sure his feelings were showing too much when he caught Hange grinning at him. He glared at them and made sure to hit his ball extra hard that time. 

  
  
It was already the evening when Levi and his friends left the beach. After playing beach volley, they ended up having a little nap and then went for another swim to properly wake up and end their second day of holiday. They ate at a restaurant near their bed and breakfast, and then, tired and sweaty, they went back to their room. 

Levi was the first to shower, washing every part of himself with extra care. He hadn’t forgotten Eren’s promise of the morning, and he was looking forward to it now more than ever. He still had to wait for over an hour before being able to leave his friends, and only when he saw them on the verge of sleep did he dare to announce he was leaving. 

“I’m going for a walk,” he said while wearing his shoes. “Don’t wait for me.” 

“At this hour?” Hange asked, barely keeping their eyes open. 

“Yes, it’s too hot in here, I’ll get some fresh air before going to sleep.” 

Hange hummed. “Get me some ice cream.” 

“Sure,” Levi replied, and Hange waved at him. Erwin was already lightly snoring. 

The city centre was buzzing with life. Pubs and discos had opened, full of people and loud music. Levi followed the instructions to Eren’s hotel without caring about the tourists around him, a single objective taking over his mind. He shot Eren a text just to be sure the boy wasn’t out, but when he got the confirmation that he was, in fact, in his hotel, Levi sped up his pace. 

When he reached his destination, Levi’s heart beat slightly faster and it started pounding when he noticed Eren in front of the gate. 

“I was waiting for you,” the brunet said, walking up to him. 

“Scared I wouldn’t come?” 

“Nah,” Eren smirked, and Levi elbowed him on his side for his cockiness. 

“Asshole.” 

Eren chuckled and guided Levi inside the hotel, up the elevator and finally into his room. As he had said, he had no roommate, but he still had a double bed and a spacious bathroom. 

“Are your friends already asleep?” Levi asked as he made his way inside, shoes already off. 

“I think so,” Eren replied, following him. “Why? Scared they’ll hear you?” 

Levi glared at him. “They won’t.” 

Eren smirked and took Levi in his arms, bringing his face close to Levi’s. “We’ll see about that.” 

Before he could protest, Eren covered Levi’s mouth with his own. It was one of the dirty moves that Levi hated so much, but that worked every single time, and in a matter of seconds, he was clinging to his shoulders, kissing him back hard while his fake resentment faded away. 

Eren steered them to the bed where Levi lay down with the brunet between his legs. The air conditioning was on, but Levi’s skin was on fire nonetheless. Heatwaves coursed through his body as Eren’s tongue met his, as his hands slowly removed his clothes, and as he pulled away to remove his own clothing. The days Eren had spent at the beach effectively showed on his body, his skin was more tanned than usual, so much that the contrast with Levi’s paleness was almost embarrassing. He looked amazing naked, and Levi admired him as if it was the first time he saw him without clothes. 

Eren took new packages of lube and condoms out of a plastic bag he had under the bed, and as they kissed, lips eager and tongues full of desire, he worked Levi open. His fingers knew all the right places in Levi’s body, they had trained on him for months, so it was an easy job for him to find Levi’s prostate and press down on it. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned, writhing on the bed with his eyes closed. 

“You keep sucking me in so desperately,” Eren said while he kissed Levi’s neck. “Did you miss me that much?” 

Levi groaned. “Shut up,” he replied in between moans. 

Eren smirked on his skin and licked his ear shell as he thrust his fingers deep inside again. His touch felt too good after the weeks without him, and Levi kept shamelessly crying out his name, begging for more and pushing down on him, always closer to his orgasm. 

He was about to trip over the edge when Eren removed his fingers, leaving a cold void behind him and a burning desire in Levi. He took a foiled wrapper and rolled a condom on himself, pouring more lube on his cock while Levi watched him with his lip caught between his teeth. He couldn’t stop staring at Eren’s hard cock, so thick and perfect his hole kept twitching. 

Eren settled between his legs, and while their lips met, he pushed inside, slowly stretching Levi’s entrance. The familiar burn made Levi’s head spin. He moaned in Eren’s mouth, clenching around him as he filled him up bit by bit. It hadn’t been that long since the last time he and Eren had fucked, but it still felt like it had been ages since he had had Eren’s cock inside him, and he couldn’t get enough of the sensation. 

He twisted his fingers in Eren’s loose hair and pushed down on him as he started to move. Eren’s thrusts were steady and fast from the beginning, the same desire exuding from his movements. He had been so cocky earlier, teasing Levi for how much he wanted him, but now everything in him told Levi he had been eagerly waiting for this moment too. His lips never left his body, and his thrusts got deeper and faster, soft moans leaving him every time Levi clenched around him. 

He kissed Levi’s neck and collarbones, hair tickling Levi’s skin as he moved inside him. Levi could barely hold back his moans, Eren had been targeting his prostate ever since the beginning, and if he had been so close to coming earlier, he was now profusely leaking precum on his stomach. He dug his nails in Eren’s broad shoulders, rocking his hips in time with the brunet’s and panting hard, eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Eren,” he called out, pressing his head on the pillow. 

Eren hummed, picking up the pace even more, pushing Levi against the headboard of the bed. Levi moaned louder as pleasure was running up and down his body, and without thinking, he wrapped his hand around his cock. He groaned as soon as his fingers touched the hard length, but he was soon crying out Eren’s name again as he stroked himself. 

Eren was panting as well, but his thrusts never faltered as he took Levi to his orgasm, and with his lips again on his mouth, Levi finally came. His body was shaken by waves of bliss crashing over it, and he clenched hard around Eren, all his moans ending up in Eren’s mouth. Eren fucked him through it, and only when his hole was spastically twitching, cock already soft, did he come as well, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck while a soft grunt left his lips. 

Afterwards, they lay side by side on the bed, content and sated as when they were in college. It was always during these times that it got harder for Levi to ignore his feelings because Eren got incredibly affectionate and snuggled up behind him, holding him close in his arms. Levi had found it weird at first, but he had come to accept it as just something Eren did after sex, no other apparent reason behind it. 

“Do you want to spend the night?” Eren asked after a while. 

“No, I have to get back,” Levi replied, even if he was already on the verge of sleep. “My friends would get suspicious.” 

Eren hummed. “Okay,” he muttered. “Are you enjoying your holiday? I’ve never seen you hang out with those two people.” 

“They’re my childhood friends,” Levi explained. “They’re studying for their master’s degree in a different college, so we don’t get to see each other often.” 

“I see.” Eren hugged him closer. 

“Are you having a nice time?” 

“I am. Now even more.” 

Levi hummed unsure of what to say and too tired to make the effort of thinking of something. In the end, he got up from the bed and borrowed Eren’s shower before leaving. When he left the bathroom, Eren was on the bed only in his boxers, hair still loose and looking once again like a god on earth. 

“I’m going,” he said. 

“Okay.” Eren stood up from the bed and kissed him, a sleepy smile on his lips. “See you around.” 

“See you.” 

Levi put on his shoes with trembling fingers and an even more agitated heart. He couldn’t tear the image of Eren’s smile away from his mind, it haunted him all the way back to his bed and breakfast, and it kept him awake for way too long that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I know it's basically 80% smut, but I'd still love to know if you enjoyed it :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new chapter's here! More smut waits ahead and more pining, I hope you enjoy :)

The next morning, Levi woke up with an uncomfortable tug in his stomach. He remembered what had happened the previous night all too well, remembered how he had felt while leaving Eren’s room, and the sensation was still there to torment him when the sun filtered through the curtains. He grunted, turning in the bed as he tried to fall asleep again, but the momentary silence of the room was broken by Hange’s voice.

“Levi?” they called. 

Levi hummed, slowly opening his eyes only to realise he was facing the wall and couldn’t see his friend in the bed next to his. 

“Where’s my ice cream?” 

“I forgot it.” 

“Mean,” Hange replied, almost sulking. “Where did you go last night by the way? You came home pretty late.” 

“I just walked around a bit.” 

Hange hummed, suspicious. “You smelled differently.” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t smell of your own shower gel.” 

“Did you suddenly become a dog now?” 

“No, it was such a strong smell that I felt it the moment you opened the door,” Hange explained. “I was still awake, waiting for my ice cream.” 

“I think you were already fast asleep and dreamed all of this,” Levi replied, getting worried. “And now shut up and sleep, it’s too early for your crazy nonsense.” 

“Fine, but this doesn’t end here.” 

Hange’s bedsheets rustled, and Levi’s heart could finally have a break. He couldn’t believe that his friend had actually smelled Eren’s scent on him, it couldn’t be that easy to recognise it after all. An uncomfortable tug knotted his stomach at the thought of being found out, but why was he so scared to let his best friend know he was seeing someone? 

That day, after a more relaxed breakfast, they headed to the beach near the lighthouse. It was further away than the one they had gone to the past couple of days, but the view was even better, and it wasn’t as crowded. There were many more rocks creating little alcoves in the water, and some people were even hunting for mussels. 

“I’m so tired today,” Hange said with a yawn while they lay down on the towel. 

“Me too, we woke up too early yesterday, and I’m still trying to recover from that,” Erwin agreed with a yawn of his own. 

“You two are just two big babies,” Levi said, sat on his towel with his legs crossed. 

“We’re not all machines that don’t need sleep like you,” Hange retorted. 

“When did you get back last night, by the way?” Erwin asked. “I didn’t hear you.” 

“I sure heard you snoring all the way from the hallway,” Levi replied. “Or maybe it was Hange.” 

“I think our little Levi here is hiding something from us.” Hange narrowed their eyes at him. “Something’s going on with him, but I can’t exactly pinpoint what.” 

“I can perfectly pinpoint that you’re spouting nonsense again.” Levi rolled his eyes, focusing his gaze on the horizon. 

Hange hummed. Levi could sense their scrutiny, almost hear the cogs in their brain working hard to understand what he was hiding, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. He kept staring at the sea, at the waves rhythmically crashing on the shore while trying to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach. 

“Whatever you say,” Hange eventually gave up. “I’m going for a swim to see if I can wake up my brain.” 

“I’ll stay here with Levi for now,” Erwin replied, lying on his back and closing his eyes. 

“Sweet dreams.” Hange waved their hand as they ran to the sea. 

Levi leaned backwards, resting on his elbows and stretching a leg forward. His sunglasses blocked the blinding rays of the sun, but he soon started to feel the heat on his skin, so he opened his backpack to get the sun cream. He had been blessed enough not to get sunburnt so far, but he didn’t intent to test his luck. 

“So,” Erwin said, surprising Levi who thought his friend was already asleep. 

“Not you too,” Levi retorted as he applied the protection to his skin. “Nothing’s going on, so go back to your nap.” 

“I wanted to see if maybe you were more comfortable talking to me, but I see that’s not the case.” Erwin sighed, turning on his side. “I hope you’re wearing protections.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Levi pushed his shoulder, but Erwin simply chuckled. 

It was almost half an hour later when Levi’s phone buzzed. Levi picked it up, and unlocking his screen, he noticed he had a new message from Eren. 

**Eren: where are you?**

Levi didn’t think twice before replying, a new kind of heat overcoming his body. 

**Levi: we’re at the beach near the lighthouse**

He saw Eren had read the message, but he didn’t get a reply. He wondered why Eren had asked that question. Had he forgotten something at his hotel? Levi didn’t think so, but he didn’t get much time dwell on it as Hange snuck up on him from behind. 

“Who are you texting?” they smirked. 

“Satan, to see if he could come get you,” Levi hissed, shoving his phone in his backpack again. 

“Sorry, I don’t believe in those things.” Hange went to their towel to dry off before sitting down. “The water was perfect, I could have stayed there all day, but I was getting a bit tired.” 

Levi hummed and Hange didn’t add anything else. They both rested on their towels, Levi reading a book and Hange simply sunbathing, but soon a quiet snoring came from them as well, and Levi dared to look at his phone. No new messages yet, so he shoved it in his backpack again, cursing himself for being such a fool. 

Time seemed to slow down while his friends napped next to him and he mindlessly watched the sea come and go, mind blank and skin getting red. He didn’t know for how long he had been in that state of surreal void, but he was immediately pulled away from it when he noticed a familiar figure walk on the beach. He sharply inhaled before looking at his friends to make sure they were still asleep. No sign of awake life was coming from them, so he silently removed the sunglasses and approached the figure. 

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, trying to be mad at Eren, but his anger vanished when his eyes fell on his naked chest. 

“There you are,” Eren smiled. “I was looking for you.” 

“What for?” 

“Why don’t we go for a swim?” Eren suggested with a grin that didn’t promise anything good and that Levi absolutely loved. 

He followed the brunet into the water, throwing many glances behind him to make sure his friends were still asleep. Eren guided him into deep waters, in a little alcove created by the rocks and away from other people. When they stopped, his arm snaked around Levi’s waist, bringing him closer to his body. 

“Fuck, Eren, you came all the way here for this?” Levi exclaimed, still making sure no one was looking at them. 

“I’ll be out with my friends tonight, so we won’t be able to meet,” Eren explained, placing a kiss on Levi’s neck. “I wanted to make it up to you for it.” 

“More like you were too horny to wait until tomorrow,” Levi said, biting back a moan. 

“Also that.” 

Levi grunted in fake annoyance, but he wanted Eren too badly to push him away. His lips were leaving such tempting kisses and his hands were so daring that the thought of not complying didn’t even cross his mind. 

“Did your friends suspect anything yesterday?” Eren asked as he kissed behind Levi’s ear. 

Levi’s legs trembled, already struggling to keep him afloat. “Yes, but it’s fine, they don’t know shit.” 

Eren’s hands tightened for a second before he replied, “Okay.” 

There was something off in the way he said that, but Levi didn’t have the time to properly look at him to see what was wrong as Eren soon covered his mouth with his lips. The worry completely slipped off Levi’s mind, and all he could feel was Eren’s touch, his addicting scent and taste claiming his mouth. He wrapped hands and legs around him, finding leverage on him not to sink down, and Eren easily held him under the water. 

He kept their bodies flushed, Levi’s fingers finding their way in Eren’s hair, and Eren’s hands going down to cup his ass. Levi sighed, hips jerking forward and Eren squeezed his cheeks again. Levi’s head spun while an increasing arousal made his cock twitch. His tongue darted out to lick Eren’s lips before he could roll it inside his mouth. Eren’s tongue was as eager as his, and his kiss as inebriating as always, a feeling that never failed to turn Levi on. 

He bucked his hips again, and Eren’s hard bulge on his own pulled a moan out of him. Eren’s idea of a morning fuck was proving to be the best thought he had ever had. Levi was already desperate for more, to feel his hands all over his body, and his lips leaving marks on every inch of his skin. He had to restrain that image, though, as the water around them reminded him of where they were, of his friends asleep on the shore, and the people that could swim in that part of the sea at any moment. 

Levi broke the kiss and hugged Eren tightly. “C’mon, we don’t have much time.” 

“Who’s horny now, huh?” Eren smirked with a cheeky light in his eyes that mesmerised Levi. 

“Judging by this,” Levi said, groping Eren’s cock. “Still you.” 

Eren held back a moan, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Levi couldn’t resist anymore. He kissed him again, tongue delving in Eren’s mouth once more while he pushed his swimming shorts down. Eren groaned on his lips and walked to the rocks, water caressing Levi’s back until he was pressed against a flat surface. 

“Does this hurt?” Eren asked, panting. 

Levi shook his head in denial and kissed Eren again. Words would have taken too much of their limited time, and he just wanted to have Eren on him, taste his salty lips, and feel his cock on his hand. He stroked him with quick movements while they kissed, but Eren pushed his hand away and pulled down Levi’s shorts as well. 

The friction when their cocks glided on each other was so good that Levi couldn’t suppress his moans. He clutched Eren’s hair harder and gasped, panting on Eren’s mouth as he started to stroke them both. “Eren,” he cried when the boy thumbed his head. 

“Be quiet, there’s people right around this corner,” Eren replied, tightening his grip on Levi and testing his self-restraint. 

“Asshole,” Levi groaned, finding it harder than ever to be silent. 

Eren grinned and kissed him behind his ear, hand working on them both. His touch was like fire and his movements so skilled, Levi was close to his orgasm way too soon. After months of exploring each other’s bodies, Eren knew exactly what made Levi tick, all the things that he liked the most, and all the right places to touch. He thumbed his head again, spreading the precum down his length, lips still on Levi’s neck. 

Levi was keenly thrusting his hips in Eren’s hands, sliding his cock on Eren’s. It was hot and hard, and felt divine on his skin. He reached between them, and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it while Eren worked on him. They kissed as they jerked each other off, the sound of the waves the only thing that their minds registered, the rest of the world already forgotten. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned again, so close it was getting impossible to hold back. 

Eren hummed, lightly biting his ear, and Levi came with a silent cry, cum landing on Eren’s stomach. 

“Your ears are still as sensitive as I remembered, huh?” Eren said with a proud smirk. 

Levi glared at him, hand still stroking Eren’s cock while his other one went to fondle his balls. Eren’s brows furrowed and his lips slightly parted, just enough to let a moan out. His hold on Levi tightened, and Levi’s fingers worked faster, touching all the right places until Eren came as well mere seconds after. 

“I know a few tricks too,” he said, smug as Eren panted on him. 

Without saying a word, Eren kissed him. It was slow and delicate, the complete opposite of their fiery kisses from before, but it warmed Levi up a lot more, waking up the ashes of the feelings he had tried to burn all night. Little embers were still quietly glowing in his heart, melting all the ice wall he had built around it. 

“Levi,” some called, and the raved pushed Eren away immediately, looking around with wide eyes. 

“You need to go,” he said when he heard the voice again. It was Hange, but thankfully they were still hidden behind the rocks. 

“Why do you want to hide so desperately?” Eren asked, kissing his neck. 

“It’s not their business who I fuck,” Levi hissed, pushing him away again. “Now go.” 

Eren kissed him again, biting his earlobe before whispering, “See you around then.” 

He let Levi go and winked as he started swimming to the opposite side of the beach, away from where Hange was. Levi floated in the water with his mind void for a moment, the memory of Eren’s lips on him taking his thoughts away, but he soon got back to reality. With a final glance at Eren’s back leaving him, he turned around and swam to the shallow waters where Hange spotted him immediately. 

“There you are,” they said, walking up to him. “Where did you go?” 

“I went for a swim while you two napped,” Levi said, making his way to the shore without looking at them, sure Eren’s marks were still on him. 

“Why is your face so red?” Hange asked, keeping up with his pace. 

Levi mentally cursed his friend’s eagle eye. “Just the sun.” 

Hange hummed, but Levi knew his lie hadn’t fooled them. They had been keeping a close eye on him all day, and now that they had sensed something was off, it would have been wise to keep a low profile. 

That was why Levi made sure not to be on his phone too much in the afternoon. They went to get some lunch at the little bar near the lighthouse and then spent a few more hours lazily sunbathing or cooling their heated skin in the sea. The beach was still mostly empty, not many people wanted to travel that far from their hotel, so the sound of the waves on the rocks and seagulls in the sky was clear, peacefully dictating the passing of time. 

Still, Levi couldn’t help but feel restless in that environment. His eyes constantly moved from one person to another, and his heart couldn’t stay calm. Eren’s visit was fresh on his body, and his words clear in his mind. Why didn’t he want his friends to find out about them? Every time he asked himself that question an annoying tug twisted in his stomach. Deep down, he knew what the real answer was. 

As the previous day, they ate something quick before going back to their bed and breakfast. Their showers were short and sleepy, Erwin and Hange already half asleep despite the morning’s nap. 

“Are you going out tonight again?” Hange asked, lying on their bed with damp hair. 

“No,” Levi replied, already in bed as well. 

“No hot dates today?” 

Levi glared at them. “Just sleep.” 

“It’s too soon to sleep,” Hange replied, suddenly standing up. “I’m going to get some ice cream, and you can be sure I will actually bring some back unlike someone else.” 

Levi flipped them off and Hange stuck out their tongue before putting on their shoes. 

“Pistachio flavour for me,” Erwin said. 

“Ooh, that’s a good one. Great choice,” Hange exclaimed and while nodding to themselves, they left the room. 

“What?” Erwin said when Levi glared at him. “I really wanted ice cream too last night.” 

“You could have gone buy it yourself,” Levi replied. 

“I was too tired.” 

Levi shook his head, but before he could say something, Erwin’s phone buzzed, and his friend looked at it with a soft smile. 

“Is that Mike?” 

“Yeah,” Erwin replied, quickly typing a message. “We’re trying to find a day to go out together when I get back.” 

“I see.” 

A lump formed in Levi’s throat, and he had to look away as his friend fondly looked at his phone. Why couldn’t things be as easy for him too? Why couldn’t he be happy with someone as well? The answer immediately formed in his mind. Because he liked Eren, but Eren didn’t like him back. Not in the same way, at least. 

That painful realisation had tormented him all day, and that was the reason why he hadn’t told his friends about Eren. Saying out loud how things were would have made the harsh truth too real for him to handle, so he kept quiet, hoping that with time those feelings would go away, that hiding them from everyone around him would make them magically disappear. 

For the time being, however, they only made him look at Erwin with jealousy for how openly he talked about his relationship with Mike as they ate the ice cream Hange had brought back. He wished he could do the same with Eren, but he forcibly pushed that thought in a corner of his mind. That wasn’t how things were between them, and he had to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor Levi is pining so hard :')   
> As always, feedback is highly appreciated :D  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I never know what to say in the notes of this fic, this is just so self-indulgent and smutty that even I get tired of making explicit jokes lol anyway, some of the kinkier tags are finally coming to life, and Levi is still pining, what's new? :')   
> Please enjoy :D

Levi’s holiday at the beach proceeded between days spent sunbathing and swimming and nights full of ice cream and drinks at the local bars. He kept seeing Eren on a regular basis, neither of them able to stay away from the other for too long, and Levi was honestly in no position to complain. Eren always made sure he wouldn’t regret the secret encounters. Levi never was never disappointed, and he had been able to handle his feelings just fine. It was like they weren’t even there.

Except that they were there, and they always made themselves known when he unexpectedly caught a glimpse of Eren at the beach or when the brunet held him close after they fucked, mindlessly kissing his neck. The way his heart did stupid somersaults was getting ridiculous, trying to keep it at bay was getting harder and harder, but he somehow managed, and even if just bearable, he was able to be near Eren without breaking further apart. 

That day, Levi and his friends had gone back to their bed and breakfast later than usual because Hange had suggested they went to a disco near the beach that opened way after dinner. They ate something on their way back, and then got ready for the night out. Levi hadn’t brought anything special, he hadn’t planned on going anywhere that required nicer clothes, so he settled for a pair of black chino shorts and a short-sleeved white shirt, the only one he had brought. 

“Ready to party, guys?” Hange exclaimed, coming out from the bathroom. They were wearing a floaty dress that danced in the air as they spun around. 

“So ready,” Levi ironically replied. 

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Hange said. “I know you prefer quiet places, but try and enjoy dancing for once.” 

“I doubt I’ll enjoy dancing near sweaty people, but that won’t be a problem, I’ll just hang out near the bar, and watch you embarrass yourself.” 

“It’s not embarrassing myself if I’m having fun.” 

“Debatable.” 

“C’mon, guys, stop bickering, it’s time to go,” Erwin intervened, wearing an outfit similar to Levi’s. 

In the city centre, people were swarming in and out of bars and discos. Some were already drunk while others had just arrived like Levi and his friends. The sun was already hidden below the horizon, and the streetlamps illuminating their way were targeted by the night insects that desperately tried to get to their light. 

“This should be it,” Hange said, inspecting the sign of a disco right before the entrance of the beach. 

The front was pretty anonymous, there was only the name in neon lights and two windows covered by some curtains from the inside, but the music was audible from the sidewalk. 

“Let’s go in then,” Erwin replied, and without further ado, he opened the door and stepped in. 

Levi was immediately hit by the loud music coming from a DJ set on the beach. He could see only part of it because it was hidden by some sliding doors partially open, but he clearly noticed the people dancing in front of it. The bar was right near the entrance and the atmosphere there was a bit quieter, people were sitting at the tables, enjoying their drinks and trying to chat over the music. Altogether, it wasn’t any different from the discos he had been to in the past, but at least now he could make a quick escape to the beach if the evening turned out to be more boring than expected. 

“How about we get a drink first?” Hange proposed, indicating the bar. 

The two guys nodded, and they made their way to the counter where they ordered their drinks. Almost subconsciously, Levi’s eyes scanned the room to see who was there, but when no one in particular caught his attention, he turned around, pretending not to be disappointed. They got their drinks and sat down at one of the free tables near the wall. 

“It’s a nice place, isn’t it?” Hange asked as they sipped their cocktail. 

“Not too bad,” Levi replied, taking a gulp of his drink as well. “At least the music isn’t too loud.” 

“I can’t believe you’re a college student, Levi, you sound like an old man.” 

Levi glared first at them, and then at Erwin who tried to muffle a laugh. “Fuck you two.” 

“We’re just joking,” Erwin assured. “I like that the music isn’t too loud as well. I went to a pub for my first date with Mike and couldn’t hear a single thing he was saying, I just smiled and nodded.” 

Hange laughed. “I’m sure you would have just smiled and nodded anyway.” 

“True, and in the end it all worked out nicely, he asked me out for a second date, so I can’t complain.” 

“Did you listen to what he was saying on your second date?” Levi asked. 

“Yes, and I wasn’t disappointed,” Erwin replied with a grin. 

“Why have I never seen this guy around campus?” Hange asked. “He’s not from our college, is he?” 

“No, he’s not in college, he works as a waiter in a restaurant near our place, that’s where I met him.” 

“The Italian one?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s why you were obsessed with that place,” Hange exclaimed. “I know the food is good, but you went there too often. I can’t believe you managed to hide this from me.” 

“I just wanted to make sure things were good before telling you guys,” Erwin shrugged, drinking his cocktail. 

“You two like to hide things from me too much.” Hange narrowed their eyes at them. “I don’t like it. Especially you, Levi, we don’t see each other much to begin with, so when you don’t tell me what’s going on in your life it feels like you’re even further away.” 

“Don’t get sappy now.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I always tell you what’s going on in my life.” 

“Telling me about how dirty the communal bathrooms are doesn’t count.” 

“It totally does, I tell you how I feel about all those brown stains, that’s me opening up.” 

“I’m failing to see the logic in this.” 

“And that’s all the evidence I need to know that your college is shit, it doesn’t even teach you how to connect the dots.” 

“I’m connecting the dots, and I’m seeing that you’re trying to move away from the topic.” 

“There is no topic, now go back to talking about Erwin’s crush,” Levi said, putting an end to a conversation that was getting too dangerous. 

“Alright, you win this time too.” Hange threw their hands in the air. “But I’ll keep my eyes open.” 

“Suit yourself.” Levi shrugged. 

“Will you be spending more time at home when we get back?” Erwin asked, changing the topic. 

“I think I’ll stay another week or two before going back.” 

“Why don’t we go that roller skating rink that recently opened in town? It could be nice.” 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Hange said. “I’ve been meaning to go there for a while.” 

“You sure want to spend all our time together,” Levi teased. 

“Shut up, I know you want it too,” Hange said. “Admit it that you miss us when you’re in college.” 

“Nah, I’ve never been more fine.” 

“Liar,” Hange retorted, and with a grin they hugged Levi. “We miss you too, little one, don’t worry.” 

“Don’t you dare call me like that,” Levi hissed, mad at the nickname Hange had given him when they were still children. 

“Why not? You’re our little one, and we love you for it.” 

“Erwin, do something,” Levi said, but his friend was laughing too much to be of any help, and in the end, he had to live through Hange’s hug with sheer willpower. 

Once they finished their drinks, they decided to have a look at the area outside. Right in front of the sliding doors there was a wooden floor where people were dancing to the music the DJ chose. The area was big enough to contain the DJ set, the dancefloor, and a few tall tables without being too crowded. 

“Let’s get this party started,” Hange exclaimed, rushing to the middle of the floor. 

Levi and Erwin followed them at a walking pace, pushing past the mass of bodies pressed on one another, sweating to the rhythm of the music. Levi had never been one to dance, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now, so he just awkwardly stood near his friends, moving his feet around and trying not to get hit by Hange’s crazy moves. 

After a while he went to get another drink so that he could at least keep his hands busy and get some fresh air. Erwin and Hange were still dancing together, and since he was in no rush to get back, Levi hung out near the sliding doors, watching his friends and the crowd. That was when he noticed a girl with slick black hair and a tall boy making out in a corner. They weren’t the only couple doing that, but what caught Levi’s attention was how familiar their faces were. 

His eyes immediately scanned the area, going from person to person, from corner to corner until they landed on two figures talking at one of the tall tables. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed them before, maybe he had been too distracted by Hange’s eagerness or too busy grimacing at the smell of sweaty people, but only now did he realise Eren was there as well. 

His interest was immediately piqued, and he watched him with the same desire as always. He was still chatting with his friend, drinking from his cup and laughing. Levi couldn’t tear his gaze away at the sight, he was too mesmerised to even think about it, so he immediately noticed when Eren’s friend left a couple of minutes later, leaving Eren alone and giving Levi the perfect chance to approach him. 

He left his half-drunk cocktail on a table nearby and made a move to go near Eren, but stopped when he saw a girl walk up to him. He had never seen her before, and neither had Eren apparently. He confusedly looked at her before smiling and shaking his head. The girl didn’t go away, however, instead she placed a hand on Eren’s bicep and moved closer. 

The action made blood boil in Levi’s veins, but also froze him on the spot. There was nothing preventing Eren from going along with that girl, he knew his preferences weren’t strict to guys and for as far as he knew, Eren had no stable partner, so all the signs were in favour of the girl. And yet, Levi saw him shake his head again, politely smiling at her while moving her hand away. That was when the girl finally shrugged and moved along, going to look for another partner for the night. 

Levi was confused by Eren’s behaviour, but also relieved in a way that he found selfish and irrational. Eren was free to fuck whoever he wanted, they weren’t exclusive fuck buddies, and the only concern he might have had in the past was if he got any disease from other partners. Now, however, he couldn’t help but rejoice at the fact that he didn’t accept the girl’s invite, giving him the perfect opportunity to step in. 

With a still troubled heart, he walked across the dancefloor, avoiding the other clients and going straight to Eren. The boy was looking at his phone when he stopped near him, and for a moment Levi thought he saw him click on his contact. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said, catching Eren’s attention. 

The boy turned around, almost surprised, eyes slightly widening before his mouth opened up in a smile. “I could say the same to you,” he replied. “I didn’t know you were the type to dance.” 

“I’m not, my friends dragged me.” 

“It takes me a couple of drinks to get in the dancing mood too,” Eren replied. “In the meantime, I just stay here while my friends make out with their partners.” 

“Why don’t you find yourself someone to make out with too?” Levi asked, leaning on the table. “I saw a girl came to talk to you earlier.” 

“Nah, I already have you, why would I do that?” Eren shrugged. “Unless you’re offering to do that right now.” 

Levi couldn’t deny the way his heart skipped a beat at Eren’s words. He said them so casually, as if it was the simplest thing in the world that Levi’s feelings got the best of him. He was quick to put them in their place, though. Eren only meant it physically, he was already fucking Levi and apparently that was enough for him. That was the base of their relationship, there wasn’t anything more. It was an unstable base, one that could break as soon as Eren found someone better, but Levi was going to make sure he wouldn’t feel the need to look for someone else to fuck. 

“I might be,” Levi replied, sliding his hand up Eren’s arm. 

Eren’s mouth curved into a grin, and he came to stand in front of Levi, holding his hips while lowering his head. “Then I’d gladly accept.” 

His lips were immediately on Levi’s, warm and soft. There was a faint trace of alcohol on them, not enough to make Levi question his clarity, and a fiery passion that was overwhelming. Levi wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck, replying to the kiss with equal ardour and in mere seconds their tongues were on each other, exploring the other’s mouth and dancing to their own rhythm. 

Eren’s hands slid under Levi’s shirt, fingers pressing on his skin with desire. A shot of arousal coursed through Levi at the touch, and he pressed himself closer to Eren, kissing him harder. With Eren between his arms he could barely remember where they were, the loud music had vanished, and the presence of other people forgotten, he could only feel Eren’s heat on him, his body eagerly responding to his touch, and his own desire for more. 

“How about we take this to my hotel?” Eren asked, breaking the kiss. 

Levi eagerly nodded, biting back a groan when he saw the need in Eren’s eyes. With another kiss, they parted ways, and Levi immediately went to where his friends were on the dancefloor. 

“I’m heading back,” he shouted over the music. “You stay here, don’t worry about me.” 

“Where are you going?” Erwin asked, but Hange simply grinned, a smile that didn’t promise anything good. 

Levi didn’t have time to think about it now, though, he just wanted Eren, so he quickly left the disco and made his way to Eren’s place. He suspected Eren was way ahead of him, so he picked up his pace, almost running past all the people in city centre, but he suddenly stopped when he saw a stand selling toys. An idea immediately struck his mind, and without thinking twice he bought a pair of plastic handcuffs and a handkerchief with stars on it. 

If Eren wanted him only for his body, he was going to make sure he wouldn’t regret it. 

No one stopped him when he made it to Eren’s hotel, and he took the elevator to his floor, tapping his foot on the ground while the numbers went up. As the doors finally opened, he slid between them and before he knew it, he was knocking on Eren’s door. The boy opened immediately, a satisfied smile on his lips as he dragged Levi inside, already kissing him. 

He went to remove Levi’s shirt, but stopped when he bumped into the bag Levi was carrying. 

“What did you bring?” he asked, eyeing Levi’s hand. 

“You’ll see in due time,” Levi smirked. 

“And then you ask me why I don’t make out with anyone else.” 

Eren’s lips were on him before Levi could process what he had said. His heart heard them, but his mind was too busy kissing Eren back to think. He took Eren to the bed, dumping the plastic bag on the floor and straddled his lap. They took off from where they had left at the disco, tongues tangling and passion rising again. 

They hastily removed each other’s clothes, breaking the kiss only when strictly necessary. Once naked, Levi remained on Eren’s lap, chests flushed and hard cocks sliding on each other. Eren licked down Levi’s neck, biting and sucking while Levi tilted his head. Eren’s lips felt too good on him to push the brunet away, and he twisted his fingers in Eren’s hair, pressing his face even closer. 

“Eren,” Levi gasped, jerking his hips forward. 

Eren groaned, biting down on his shoulder and made a move to flip them over, but Levi stopped him. He grinned before digging through his bag, and showing his purchase to Eren. 

“You stay still today,” he said. 

“I can’t make promises,” Eren smirked, but let Levi handcuff him to the bed and blindfold him. 

Levi’s cock twitched at the sight. Every toned muscle in Eren’s body was in full display, from his strong arms to his muscly legs, his hard cock waiting between them. Levi straddled his lap again, grinding his ass on Eren’s length, grinning when Eren’s face scrunched up for the effort of staying still. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest, creating a wet trail down his body until he reached his lower abdomen. 

He finally pressed his lips on Eren’s cock, leaving small kisses on it, a faint touch that was driving Eren insane. He had already started to squirm on the bed, tied hands trying to touch Levi. He kept moving around as Levi closed his lips around his head, sucking lightly, the salty taste of precum flooding his mouth. 

He took more of him down his throat, Eren’s cock sliding on his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down. Eren jerked his hips, hitting the back of Levi’s throat and groaning in pleasure. Levi almost chocked on him, but he kept sucking him off, swirling his tongue and moving his head. He could feel Eren getting closer, his muscles tensing and his cock throbbing, but he knew him well enough to be sure that he could tease him a little more. 

He pulled back, licking his length while he played with his balls. Eren gasped, trying to use his hands once more and groaning when he realised he couldn’t. Levi smirked, and his mouth closed around Eren again. He worked on him, taking him to the edge and pulling back, fondling his balls and lapping at his cock until he knew Eren was so close it would have taken him only a few more seconds before coming. 

Only then did he pull away completely and sat on his stomach again, ever so slightly grinding on him. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, voice hoarse. 

“Just a few minutes longer,” Levi replied, pressing on him again. “And remember to stay still.” 

Eren grunted but didn’t move, and Levi opened the bedside drawer to take condoms and lube. He popped the lid open and poured the content on his fingers, brushing them over his hole. He had to bite back a moan. He was already so hard it was painful. 

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Eren croaked. 

“I’m fingering myself,” Levi replied, sliding a finger past his entrance. “I’m getting ready for you, I’m still so tight.” 

Eren groaned, pulling at the handcuffs. “Fuck.” 

“Be still, it’ll take a while. I only have one finger in, working myself open for your thick cock.” 

Eren jerked his hips, making Levi lose his balance. He placed a hand on Eren’s stomach as he tried to stay up, finger quickly thrusting inside. He was eager to have Eren inside, so his movements were fast, and he added another finger, sighing as he stretched his hole. 

“I can’t wait to have you inside,” he moaned. “To feel your cock deep inside me, spreading me open and fucking me for the rest of the night.” 

“You always feel so good,” Eren grunted, pulling his handcuffs again. “So tight and warm just for me.” 

“Eren,” Levi sensually moaned, thrusting his fingers inside. 

Eren jerked his hips again, and Levi smirked in satisfaction. He quickly worked himself open, and when he was finally ready, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on Eren, coating his cock with more lube. He lined himself up and slowly sat down, feeling his hole stretch much wider and Eren’s entire cock fill him so wonderfully he almost came on the spot. 

He didn’t take things slow, they were both too close and too desperate for that, so he set a quick pace right from the start. He bounced on Eren’s cock, standing up and sitting down with skilled movements, clenching around him. Eren was groaning underneath him, face heating up and hips that never stopped moving. He kept pulling at the handcuffs, but Levi didn’t set him free, he only moved his thighs faster, muscles burning for the effort. 

He angled his thrusts to hit his sweet spot, and when he finally did, he cried out louder, body shaking as a jolt of pleasure ran down his spine. 

“Eren,” he moaned, throwing his head backwards and closing his eyes. 

“Shit.” 

That was all the warning Levi got before Eren pulled the handcuffs so hard the cheap plastic broke and he flipped them over, sliding back inside of Levi. His blindfold fell from his eyes as he fucked Levi hard, and his blown wide pupils met Levi’s, fiery and filled with lust. Levi took him down for a messy kiss, tongues tangling while Eren rammed into him. He hit the right spot with every thrust, pounding on it over and over and pulling moan after moan out of Levi. 

Eren bit down on Levi’s neck, sloppily running his tongue on his skin while his hips gained speed. All Levi could do was to hold on to his shoulders, wrapping his arms tightly around him and crying out his name as Eren abused of his prostate. His own cock was painfully hard, leaking precum all over his stomach. 

“Eren, I’m-”

His words cut out when the brunet pounded inside him again, and only a broken cry finished the sentence. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, but he came as soon as he started stroking himself, cum landing on him and Eren. 

His hole twitched around Eren, clamping down on him so much that Eren’s thrusts stuttered and a low groan left him. He kissed Levi as he reached his own orgasm, and right when Levi was starting to feel overstimulated, he thrust deep inside him and stilled, emptying himself in the condom with a guttural moan. 

Too spent to do anything else, they lay on the bed, Eren still inside Levi. They were both sweaty and covered in come, the room filled with their irregular breaths. Only after some time did Eren pull back and rolled on his back, but they still didn’t move, didn’t as much as talk while they came down from their high. 

Levi was the first to stir, he stood on his elbows to look at himself first and then at Eren. His hair was plastered to his face and the blindfold had fallen down on his shoulders, broken handcuffs still on his wrists. 

“You should stop breaking the handcuffs,” Levi said. 

Eren peered his eyes open. “You bought plastic ones this time, it’s not my fault they’re not strong enough.” 

“I bought what I could find,” Levi retorted, unlocking the objects and throwing them into his bag. 

“Did you feel particularly kinky tonight?” Eren asked. He removed the handkerchief from his neck, and turned on the side. 

“Maybe.” Levi stood up. “I’m going to take a shower, you should wash too.” 

“Is that an invite?” Eren smirked. 

“If you want to sleep with cum on your skin, that’s your choice.” 

Eren chuckled and lay on his back again while Levi took his shower. The cold water was able to cool down Levi’s heated skin and washed away the dirt and sweat on his body. Once clean, he went back to the bedroom still naked since his clothes were scattered on the ground. 

“Are you secretly telling me you want to go for another round?” Eren asked, staring at Levi’s ass. 

“I’m not.” Levi rolled his eyes, picking up his boxers and wearing them. 

“Are you going back already?” 

“Yeah, it’s already too late, I can’t stay longer.” 

“Okay.” 

There was a disappointed tone in Eren’s voice, but when Levi turned to look at him he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary in his expression. He picked up all his clothes and finally dressed, he headed for the door. 

“I’m leaving.” 

Eren stood up, and as always he walked up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled when he pulled back, and then carefully tugged Levi’s hair behind his ear. 

“Your hair was messy,” he explained, softly smiling. 

“Oh. Thanks,” Levi replied, heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Eren smiled again, and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to move from where he was. He was so enthralled by that small gesture, and his feelings were rapidly catching up to him that he couldn’t move his feet. 

“Is there something wrong?” Eren asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Nothing.” Levi shook his head, getting back to reality. “Go wash yourself, you’re dirty.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Eren grinned. 

Levi glared at him, shoving his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Eren laughed and kissed Levi again before letting him go. Levi quickly put on his shoes and left Eren’s hotel room before revealing himself further. For as much as he tried, he couldn’t ignore the way his heart was playing tricks on him, nor could he deny the warmth that had spread in his chest at Eren’s kiss. But the only thing he could do was hope that Eren would never get tired of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a funny feeling that Levi has been caught by Hange and I'm pretty sure he won't be able to escape their questions anymore ;) And as you may have noticed, I have a thing for Eren being very strong and using that power in bed, Levi really appreciates it too ;)  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I always love reading them, I am super grateful for every single one of your comments/kudos <3  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How is this fic is already coming to an end?? I don't know where time went, it feels like I've started posting it yesterday! If anything, this means that things are slowly coming together, a lot of you have been waiting for what happens in the first part of this chapter and I think the ending is pretty revealing too, but you'll tell me ;)  
> Enjoy!

As every other morning after spending the night with Eren, Levi woke up with a deep sense of loneliness tugging at his gut. His sleepy mind could still remember how it felt to have Eren’s arms around him, and in his haze he wasn’t able to fight those memories. His defences were the lowest early in the day, and his brain easily slipped down the dangerous path that led him to his true feelings.

He was reminded of all the small gestures Eren did, all the smiles and smug remarks he had ever made that Levi fondly recalled. It was stupid and heart-breaking, he knew nothing good would come out of this, but at that moment Levi didn’t care, he only wanted to picture Eren’s warmth on him as he lay under the covers in the silent room. 

Only when he realised how much of a fool he was being, did his eyes open wide and a deep scowl set between his brows. He was such an idiot for even thinking about those moments with Eren, he couldn’t afford to indulge his feelings like that or the pit in his stomach would only open further and swallow him hole. 

With a quiet groan, he threw away the covers and stood up, stopping by the bathroom before going outside. His friends were still asleep, lightly snoring as he had found them when he had come back the previous night. He knew he owed them some explanations, but he didn’t want to deal with them for now, so he left their room and went to sit outside, at some round tables in front of the entrance of the bed and breakfast. 

It was the middle of the morning, and the sun was already burning Levi’s skin with its rays. He hid in the shadow cast by a big umbrella, and with his arms crossed, he let his gaze wander on the street, on the people walking by, the cars, the birds in the sky, without focusing on anything in particular. He was tired. Tired of feeling that way, even of thinking about Eren so much. He knew it would only hurt him in the end. 

A few minutes after he had sat down, the door to the bed and breakfast opened, and the gravel creaked under someone’s footsteps. 

“There you are,” Hange said, walking up to Levi. “I was worried you had ran away again.” 

“Sorry,” Levi muttered as his friend sat down at the opposite side of the table. 

“It’s all good, don’t worry. Did you have fun last night with that boy?” 

“I suppose.” Levi shrugged, not surprised by the fact that Hange had found him out. 

“You went away all in a hurry for a ‘I suppose’?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“How about you start from the beginning, and I help you figure things out?” 

Levi turned to look at them. There were no smirks, no snarky grins on their face, only genuine desire to help and mild concern. He took a deep sigh. 

“There’s this guy I’ve been fucking for a few months,” he started. “I guess you can say we’re friends with benefits, we meet, we fuck, and that’s it.” 

“A few months?” Hange asked. 

“Yeah, it started when I went to a party with some friends in college, he approached me, we hooked up, and then kept seeing each other pretty often, but we never talked about dating or anything, we’re good like this.” 

“Okay. Then why is it complicated?” 

Levi deeply inhaled, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. “I’m starting to have feelings for this guy, probably have for a while.” 

“And what about him?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Levi scoffed. “He’s never mentioned or done anything to make me think he feels the same way.” 

“That’s a tricky situation indeed,” Hange agreed. 

“Yeah, and it’s killing me,” Levi admitted for the first time. 

“Why don’t you try talking to him about it? Maybe he secretly likes you too.” 

“No, it’d be pointless, it would just ruin things between us.” 

“But you can’t keep going on like this,” Hange said. “I knew something was up even before seeing you two make out yesterday, the situation is clearly upsetting you.” 

“It’s fine, it’ll pass.” 

“I doubt it will.” 

Levi turned towards them, finding a pitiful expression on their face. 

“Don’t look at me like this,” he scoffed. “There are worse things in the world than an unrequited love.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to see you suffer.” 

“I said it’s fine, don’t worry about me.” Levi stood up. “We better go back inside before Erwin thinks we left without him.” 

Hange was still looking at him with worry, but Levi didn’t wait for them and just went back to their room. 

It was an odd day, the talk with Hange in the morning had given Levi a lot of food for thought. He himself was surprised by how much he cared about Eren. He had always denied it before, buried it deep inside him, but now that he had said it out loud, he couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore. They were there, and unless he took major actions, they weren’t going to disappear by themselves. 

For that reason he avoided meeting with Eren for a few days. He came up with an excuse after another, he made sure Eren wasn’t around when he was at the beach, and if he did see him, he pretended to be asleep or busy talking to his friends. He knew he was being childish and unfair towards Eren, but his heart couldn’t take it anymore, it needed a break, he needed a break to figure things out. 

In the end he didn’t figure anything out. He just dwelled on the situation without doing anything concrete. Not being near Eren was starting to affect him too much, he was grumpier and on edge, he kept his friends at arm’s distance, and every time Hange tried to talk to him about it, he only closed off more. 

It was with that tormented heart that after three days he gave in and accepted to meet Eren at his hotel. 

“I’ll be going out tonight,” he announced as he and his friends were back at the bed and breakfast. 

“Oh?” Hange replied in an unusually serious tone. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, don’t wait for me.” 

The two of them exchanged a look, and Hange softly smiled at him. “Okay.” 

“Is there something I should know?” Erwin intervened. 

Levi knew he had sensed something was off too, but unlike Hange, he had been waiting for Levi to be ready to talk to him, to figure things out on his own without prying. Levi was thankful for his consideration, dealing with Hange was already enough, but he knew he owed him some explanations as well, only not now. 

“I’m meeting with a guy, I’ll tell you more tomorrow,” he said. 

“Okay, be safe,” Erwin replied. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I will.” 

After a shower, he left their room and made his way to Eren’s hotel with a conflicted mind. He knew things weren’t going to change if he kept meeting with him, but part of him couldn’t say no, couldn’t deprive himself of those fleeting moments he was able to spend with Eren, instants where he felt Eren wanted him, even if just physically. 

When he knocked on the door, Eren opened immediately, a smile on his lips and a satisfied glint in his eyes. 

“Hello there.” 

“Hey,” Levi replied, making his way inside. 

“You finally remembered the way here,” Eren said as he closed the door. 

“I was just busy with my friends.” 

“So you have told me.” 

Already near the bed, Levi turned to look at Eren. There was something off in the way he said that, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it too much as the brunet walked up to him, and his hands wrapped around his waist were too distracting to think about anything else. 

“Were you feeling lonely?” Levi grinned, sliding his fingers up Eren’s arms until he reached his neck. 

Eren replied with a smirk but didn’t deny nor confirm Levi’s statement, he just placed his lips on Levi’s, demanding and hungry. Levi twisted his fingers in his hair before replying to the kiss. It had been too long since he had felt those warm lips on him, and an involuntary sigh resounded from his chest. 

Eren pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss again. Their tongues glided on each other, and their hands explored their bodies as if for the first time. Levi roamed Eren’s back, feeling those strong muscles under his fingertips, body heating up at the touch. Eren was kissing him without restraint, plunging his tongue in his mouth and licking his walls, nibbling on his lips while he too greedily traced Levi’s body. 

He broke the kiss and moved down Levi’s neck, licking a stripe up its side before biting his earlobe. Levi gasped, cock starting to wake up and dug his nails in Eren’s back. Eren groaned, travelling down Levi’s body, lifting his T-shirt to kiss his chest and stomach, ghosting his hands up his thighs until they met Levi’s shorts and snuck under them. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned. His cock was hard now, and an arousing heat was washing over his body. 

Eren teased him from under his shorts, nose nuzzling Levi’s stomach, but he soon moved away and exhorted Levi to turn around. With his ass in the air, Levi expectantly waited for Eren to do something. He was more than turned on, he was desperate for Eren’s touch, for his lips on him, for the feelings the brunet always stirred inside him. He had gone without Eren for way too long, and all he wanted was to feel his touch on him again. 

His T-shirt had slid down to his neck, so his back was exposed, and Eren placed wet kisses on it. He ground his cock on Levi’ ass, as hard as Levi’s, and pushed down Levi’s shorts. Levi bit his bottom lip, burying his face in the pillow, legs starting to tremble. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Eren said in a confident tone. 

Levi didn’t doubt him. 

Eren shoved Levi’s shorts down, massaging his cheeks before kissing them. Levi hissed, but the sound got muffled by the pillow. He had his eyes closed, and he was hyperaware of Eren’s lips on him. He impatiently waited for them to get close to his hole, but instead, Eren moved down to his thighs, biting down on the skin hard enough to leave marks on it. Levi’s cock twitched at the gesture, and he pushed backwards to ask for more. 

Eren bit and sucked his skin again, always more tempting, always closer to Levi’s hole. Levi was almost whimpering for how badly he wanted Eren’s tongue inside him, he held the pillow close, and shoved his ass in Eren’s face. He felt Eren’s smirk on him, but at this point he didn’t care if Eren understood how desperate he was for him. 

Eren kneaded his ass again, kissing his spine and sucking more red patches on his hips before finally settling between his cheeks. This time, he didn’t tease Levi, he flattened his tongue on his hole and then plunged inside. Levi hissed, immediately clenching around him. An unbearable heat was rising through his body, from his ass to his head, and he was about to melt in it. 

Eren spread Levi’s cheeks as his tongue moved inside again, thrusting in and out, and licking his entrance. The wet touch was too good for words, and Levi found himself whimpering and moaning, pressing his ass on Eren’s face, begging for more. Eren always complied, always gave him just what he wanted and more. All his movements were directed by Levi’s moans and sighs, from the way his tongue plunged inside to his fingers digging in Levi’s skin. Everything he did was geared towards making Levi feel good. 

He slid one of his fingers in Levi’s hole together with his tongue, and Levi moaned louder, cock leaking profusely on the bed. 

“Eren,” he cried. 

Eren hummed. “Tell me what you want.” His breath ghosted on Levi’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. 

“I want you,” Levi replied. He had never been more honest. 

“You got me,” Eren murmured, but before Levi could be sure of it, Eren thrust his finger deeper inside, and all thoughts escaped him. 

Eren took the lube from his nightstand and worked Levi open, testing his already thin self-control. He stretched his hole and pressed down on his sweet spot, and if Levi didn’t come was only for sheer stubbornness. Eventually, Eren removed his fingers, and while Levi panted hard on the pillow, head turned to the side to catch his breath, he undressed, wore a condom, and coated himself with lube. 

He massaged Levi’s ass, caressing his cheeks and spreading them open for him. He then pushed inside in one, slow motion, and Levi eagerly took all of him inside. The stretch was welcomed and the scorching feeling running through his body so addicting he kept asking for more. When he bottomed out, Eren kept his hands on Levi’s globes, squeezing them always harder. Levi trembled under the touch, a deep anticipation stemming inside him. 

“Eren,” he panted. 

Eren hummed, hand covering his whole cheek. 

“Do it.” 

“Do what?” Eren replied, smug. 

“You know what.” 

Eren leaned down, covering Levi’s back with his naked chest until his lips pressed on Levi’s ear. “Do you want me to spank you?” 

Levi shivered at the words. “God, yes, do it.” 

Eren kissed his shoulder. “Remember to tell me when it’s enough.” 

Levi enthusiastically nodded, eyes partially closed and body waiting, desire doubling inside him. Eren moved back, adjusting himself inside Levi while he caressed Levi’s right cheek. Levi closely followed the movements, feeling Eren’s warmth on him, his big hand covering so much of him, stroking his skin. He was so eager to feel the familiar pain on his cheek that he moaned the second Eren’s hand left him. 

The slap echoed in the room with a clear sound that was surpassed only by Levi’s cry. His hole clenched and his cock twitched, the burn on his ass pulsating. Eren massaged the red area, struggling to stay still with Levi being so tight, but he didn’t move an inch, and soon another slap hit Levi’s ass. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, twisting the bedsheets. He was panting hard, and already felt way too close to the edge. 

“All good?” Eren asked as he brushed his fingers against Levi’s ass. 

Levi nodded, but even so, it took longer this time for Eren to hit him. The sting burnt always more, but the pain was still bearable. Eren was careful, he knew Levi’s limits, this was something they had been testing for a long while, and they both knew the other was comfortable with it. Eren’s slaps were firm and precise, taking Levi one step closer to his orgasm without even touching his cock. Levi’s legs were trembling as he held back a little longer, face scrunched up in pleasure as he slowly stroked himself. 

“Are you close?” Eren asked in a strained voice. He had been trying so hard not to fuck him Levi was impressed by his self-restrain. 

Levi nodded, mouth open as he filled his lungs. 

For the first time, Eren completely pulled back, leaving just the tip inside of Levi. He kept caressing his ass, slowly and carefully until all of a sudden he thrust his hips forward, slapping Levi one last time. The pain and pleasure that overwhelmed Levi in that moment were too much, and he came with a broken cry of relief. 

Out of breath and with a blurry vision, he was about to slump on the bed when Eren pulled him up to his chest, sitting down with Levi on his lap, cock still buried inside him. 

“Was it good?” he asked. 

“So good,” Levi replied, still panting. 

“Good.” 

Eren cupped his face and turned it to kiss his lips. Levi let himself go into that touch, he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and kissed him with all the desire that was filling his heart. 

When the kiss broke and Levi had regained his breath, Eren finally fucked him. His movements were frantic as he thrust deep inside him to make up for the time he had to stay still. He bit down on Levi’s shoulders, guiding him down on his cock as the thrust upwards. Even if too sensitive at the beginning, Levi was soon hard again, and met Eren’s hips with equal need. It didn’t take long before they reached their orgasm, and while their tongues sloppily met, they both came, crying out the other’s name. 

Levi’s ass was sore afterwards. He was lying on his stomach while the abused cheek pulsated, probably as red as a tomato. He hadn’t dared to look. 

“I might have something for it,” Eren said, brushing his fingers against Levi’s skin. “It’s really burning.” 

“No shit, I can tell.” 

The bed dipped as Eren stood up, and Levi watched him disappear into the bathroom. He hadn’t snuggled close to him yet, and the fact was bothering him way too much. 

“There was this in one of the cabinets,” Eren said, going back to the bedroom with a bottle in hand. “It’s some rose water, I think it’s good for reddened skin.” 

Levi suspiciously looked at the bottle before shrugging. “I’m not saying no to a massage.” 

Eren chuckled and sat on the bed, still naked. Levi eyed his cock with deep desire, but he quickly closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down. 

The smell of roses soon spread in the room, delicate and soothing, and Levi eventually relaxed. Eren’s hand was gentle, softly caressing his cheek, and the heat slowly decreased. The touch felt good and intimate, maybe even too much, but Levi relished in it, indulged himself in that dangerous sensation and forgot all about his worries. For a second there were only him and Eren, sharing an intimate moment. 

“I’m leaving in a couple of days,” Eren said, breaking the peaceful silence and bringing Levi back to reality. 

“Oh,” Levi replied. He was in no position to say something more. 

“Would you like to hang out together tomorrow then?” 

“Hang out?” Levi asked, looking at him. 

“There’s a firework show by the beach tomorrow, we could go together if you want.” 

Levi blinked a few times, taken aback by the proposal. The two of them had never hang out together, not without having sex first at least, but this time it felt different. There was something else hidden behind Eren’s words, something Levi couldn’t pinpoint, but for whatever reason, Eren wasn’t looking at him, he was just staring at his ass, mindlessly stroking the heated skin. 

“Okay,” Levi eventually replied, hiding his face in the pillow again. “I don’t know how clean it must be to fuck on a beach, but that’s fine.” 

“All right,” Eren said, and Levi could swear there was a happier tone in his voice. “I’m done here.” 

“Thanks,” Levi replied, cheek feeling much better. 

“Do you want to spend the night?” 

“No, I should head back actually.” 

“You should rest for a bit longer at least, until your ass doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Levi furrowed his brows as he looked at Eren. Why was he being so polite and careful? Eren had never been an asshole, that was true, but he had always had a cocky side that Levi hadn’t seen yet that night, and the fact confused him to no end. 

“Okay,” he replied, at a loss for words. 

“Good.” 

Eren smiled and snuggled closer to Levi as he always did after sex. He took Levi in his arms, pressing his chest on his back and tangling their legs together. He inhaled deeply before his breath evened out. Levi’s brain went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was going on in Eren’s mind, but for as much as he tried, he couldn’t come up with a single answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now we've all established that Levi is extremely oblivious, but I find it so funny, c'mon, Levi!!  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if you have some suspects of what might happen in the next one hehe  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, and some fun stuff happens ;)  
> Enjoy!

The following day was a Saturday, and Levi and his friends decided to take the morning slow. For a change, they headed into town to have breakfast and found a little café without many customers. The inside of the building was small and already too warm to be comfortable, but luckily there were also a couple of tables outside where a light breeze blew up from the sea.

The three of them sat there after ordering their breakfast at the counter. Hange and Erwin had been acting weird since the moment they had woken up, they kept sneaking glances at Levi and exchanging questioning looks to each other as if Levi wasn’t able to see that. They were doing it now as well, their silent expectations clear in the air. 

“Alright, spit it out, you two,” Levi said when the silence got unbearable. 

“How did it go last night?” Hange eventually asked. 

The question didn’t come as a surprise, so with a sigh, Levi replied, “It was good.” 

“Okay…,” Hange trailed off, prompting Levi to continue. 

“I’m not telling you about my sex life if that’s what you’re expecting.” 

“Of course not,” Erwin intervened. “But I still don’t know anything about this guy, you promised you’d tell me.” 

Levi shifted on the chair. “It’s someone I met in college, we’ve been friends with benefits for a while now, and I accidentally met him here too.” 

“So it wasn’t planned?” Hange asked, surprised. 

“Of course not, I just came here to spend some time with you.” 

“Levi,” Hange muttered, clutching their heart. “This is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to us.” 

“Cut it out.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, it always makes me emotional when you’re open with us. Go on.” 

“We’re meeting tonight as well, he asked to go see the fireworks together.” 

“That’s… romantic?” Erwin carefully said, furrowing his brows. 

“No, it’s regular sex on the beach, nothing more than that,” Levi scoffed. 

“Oh, okay, then why does it feel like there’s something else to the story, why be so secretive about it until now?” 

Levi took another deep breath. He thought that once he had told Hange about his feelings it would have been easier to talk about them with someone else, but it turned out it wasn’t like that at all. It still hurt to think about the discrepancy in his and Eren’s emotions, it still hurt to be reminded of his unrequited pining. 

“I… like him, but it’s just me, he’s being true to the definition of fuck buddies.” 

“You don’t know that, he invited you out tonight,” Hange said, trying to lighten the mood, but Levi knew better than to believe them, he was the one always hanging out with Eren, not them. 

“I told you, it’s just sex.” 

“Don’t you think you should maybe stop seeing him if things are this way?” Erwin asked. 

“He goes back home soon, and I won’t see him until the new semester, so I’ll have enough time to figure things out.” 

Hange’s shoulders slumped while Erwin didn’t say anything else, but he was clearly thinking of a way out of the situation. The mood had taken a heavier turn, so Levi was more than glad to see the waiter arrive with their breakfast. Food kept everyone busy for a few minutes, and Levi sipped on his iced tea with a calm of mind that was almost surreal. 

“What did you two do last night?” he asked to move the topic from himself. 

“Nothing much, we watched a movie, got some more ice cream, and then went to bed early,” Hange replied. 

“You didn’t go out?” 

“No, we weren’t in the mood.” 

“I see,” Levi nodded. “I’m sorry for always leaving you alone, things will change soon.” 

“That’s okay, don’t worry,” Erwin smiled. “We knew something was up right from the moment we arrived here.” 

“I told you you hadn’t been subtle,” Hange grinned. 

“I’m sure knowing you were right all along makes you so satisfied, doesn’t it?” 

“I have to admit it does,” Hange replied with a wide smile. “But I’m still sorry for how things are with you and your friend.” 

“That’s fine, he’s very good in bed, so I have nothing to complain about in that sense.” 

“Oh, really?” Hange wiggled their eyebrows. 

“I won’t tell you shit, stop looking at me like that.” 

“C’mon, I want to know why you’re so uncomfortable sitting down today.” 

“The chairs are uncomfortable,” Levi lied. He had looked at himself in the mirror that morning, and his ass was still red. He should have taken better care of it the night before. 

“Mine is pretty comfortable,” Erwin replied, cheekily smiling. 

“We’ll see how eager you’ll be to share the details when you and Mike fuck,” Levi retorted. 

Erwin took a sip of his coffee, averting his gaze. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Hange exclaimed, leaning on the table with wide eyes. 

“Nothing.” 

“Our boy already got deflowered,” Levi grinned. 

“And I didn’t know about it?” Hange shouted. “I’ve really turned blind.” 

“A lot of people have sex before getting feelings,” Erwin tried to defend himself. 

“I can’t argue with that,” Levi muttered. 

“I’m sorry, Levi,” Erwin said. “I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” 

“Don’t worry, that’s how things go sometimes, that’s true.” 

Even if he hadn’t been upset by Erwin’s words, Levi couldn’t help but be painfully aware of how different their situations were. 

  
  
They spent the day at the beach as usual, but a heavy mood had settled on Levi’s heart. He didn’t know what to expect from the evening nor what he hoped would happen. He knew he and Eren were going to fuck, and then what? They would say goodbye as always, but this time the prospect of going back to his bed and breakfast was gloomier than ever, to go back to his room without Eren, without any concrete ideas for the future. 

The situation had taken a turn Levi had never expected it to take. He had always imagined Eren being the first one to get tired of their arrangement, not the other way around. Handling all that weight on his heart was getting too much to bear, too much to pretend it wasn’t there, and even if he didn’t want to part ways with Eren, he also couldn’t forsake himself like this. He had resolved to get the best of those few days Eren was still at the beach, and then break things off once the new semester started. 

That day he saw the brunet at the beach. He was there with his friends too, but Levi didn’t approach him nor did Eren text him. They saw each other, but the usual sexual tension between them had been taken over by an awkward veil that Levi couldn’t understand. On his part, he knew the reason why he was avoiding Eren, but he didn’t know why Eren hadn’t sought him out as usual. The thought that he was bored of their relationship caught him off guard, but then he considered how he had behaved the previous night, and he couldn’t believe that his feelings had changed that much in such little time. 

Hange and Erwin had sensed the struggle going on inside Levi’s brain, and after the morning talk there wasn’t much they didn’t know about how Levi was feeling, yet they still tried to cheer him up as much as possible. Hange was unusually assertive, and Erwin got along with whatever Levi wanted. The way they behaved made the situation even more surreal, and Levi often wondered if he really was that pitiful. 

When the evening rolled around, a nervous knot twisted Levi’s stomach. It had never happened before, but this time, maybe because he knew his relationship with Eren wasn’t going to last long, he was more on edge than usual. He was reluctant to let the brunet go, his heart still longed for him, but he knew this was the right choice. There was a sense of nostalgia in that knot too, a yearning for the days where things were easier, where no feelings were involved. 

Showered and dressed up for the night, Levi picked up his wallet and phone before leaving. 

“I’m off,” he told his friends who were pretending not to look at him. 

“Good luck,” Hange replied, sitting up on the bed with their legs crossed. 

“There’s nothing to wish me luck for,” Levi retorted. “Are you going to watch the fireworks as well?” 

“Probably,” they replied. “We could get some ice cream too near the beach.” 

“It sounds good to me,” Erwin nodded. 

“I’ll join you as well tomorrow,” Levi said, going to the door. “Don’t wait for me.” 

“Bye bye,” Hange and Erwin replied, waving at him. 

He and Eren had agreed to meet directly at the beach, so Levi headed down the now familiar street. For being the evening, the air was still muggy and hot, and a few beads of sweat formed on Levi’s forehead. He wiped them off with a swift movement of his hand, and then kept walking through the city centre, past the shops before the beach, and down the path that took to the sea. 

Couples and groups of friends were already sat on the sand. The last rays of the sun were casting faint shadows on the environment, and the moon had already taken its place in the sky. So near the sea, a light breeze caressed Levi’s cheeks, bringing the salty smell of the water with it. With his hands buried in his pockets, Levi looked for Eren. They had agreed to meet at their usual beach, but not exactly where. 

The path ended and Levi’s shoes gently sank in the sand as he searched for Eren on the shore. He didn’t even know if the brunet was already there and was thinking about sending him a message when he spotted a lonely figure sitting away from the other people. Eren had chosen a more secluded area, one where the fireworks would probably look smaller, but it wasn’t a popular one, so the two of them could have some privacy. 

“Hey,” Levi greeted him as he stopped near him. 

“Hi.” Eren smiled, looking as handsome as always. 

Levi sat down a few inches away from Eren. His heart had started doing funny things from the moment he had laid eyes on the boy, but now it was getting worse, and silently sitting together under the stars, waiting for some fireworks certainly didn’t help any. 

“How’s your cheek?” Eren asked. 

“Still red, but it doesn’t hurt,” Levi replied, side-eyeing him. Was Eren trying to have a conversation? 

“Good.” Eren was silent for a few seconds before adding, “This is a nice place, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it’s not bad. The beach is clean.” 

Eren’s lips quirked up. “If it’s clean then it’s good.” 

“Are you making fun of me?” Levi glared at him. 

“Not at all.” Eren smiled again. 

Levi grunted, looking back at the sea. No seagulls were flying above it that night. 

“When are you going back?” Eren asked, surprising Levi with his chattiness once more. 

“Next Saturday.” 

“Will you go back to campus already?” 

“No, I’ll stay home a bit longer, probably until the new semester.” 

“I see.” 

“Will you go back?” Levi found himself asking. 

“I’m not sure.” Eren shrugged. “I live in a small village so there’s nothing to do there in the summer, but if no one’s at campus then there’s no point in me being there all by myself.” 

“True.” 

“I’ll still be able to hang out with my friends at home, so at least there’s that.” 

“Same for me,” Levi replied. “We’ll check out the new skating rink that recently opened in our town when we go back.” 

Why was he even telling Eren that? 

“Oh, that must be fun,” the boy said, apparently interested in Levi’s nonsense. 

“I’ve never been skating before, so we’ll see if I end up with a broken ass or not.” 

Eren chuckled. “That wouldn’t be ideal, would it?” 

“Not at all,” Levi snorted. “Plus my friends are annoying, so they would make sure I don’t forget about it for the rest of my life.” 

Eren laughed again, and Levi dared to sneak a glance at him. There was something different in the way he was acting, something Levi had never seen, or maybe it was just Levi’s impression. After all, this was the first time they had a normal conversation out of bed, Levi didn’t know how Eren behaved outside the bedroom. He knew he had way more friends than him, but he didn’t know much more about him. 

After that exchange, a weird silence fell over them. There was a sense of expectancy in it, it was like both of them had taken a deep breath and were waiting for something to release it. Levi couldn’t pinpoint what it was, maybe the fireworks, maybe something else, but he clearly felt that anticipation in the air around them. Eren was apparently calm, sitting with his legs crossed, looking at the waves wash on the shore and at the stars in the sky. 

The beach had filled with people, some sat near the water as Levi and Eren, some on chairs they had brought. Their distant chatting was faint, and no one had come to sit near them since Levi had joined Eren. The two of them exchanged some more small talk, pointless chatting about college and the weather until the fireworks finally started. 

The first one caught Levi off guard. So engrossed in his conversation with Eren, he hadn’t realised the clock was ticking and that it was already time for the show to start. After the first explosion, the sparkles faded in the sky with a clear buzz that was soon replaced by another boom. The sky coloured of red, green, and blue, fireworks of different dimensions replaced one another, and Levi quietly watched them. 

The talk with Eren had chased the butterflies in his stomach away, and with his eyes fixed on the sky, he barely remembered where he was. It was only when Eren spoke again, catching his attention, that Levi was reminded of his surroundings. 

“I didn’t invite you here for sex today,” he said, gaze on Levi. 

“No?” 

Levi’s heart had started to race again. 

Eren shook his head. “I wanted to tell you something that’s been on my mind a lot lately, and since tomorrow is my last day here, I thought now would be a good time to do it.” 

“Okay.” 

“I… I can’t keep being your fuck buddy anymore.” 

A black hole opened in Levi’s chest, swallowing him from the inside out. He had done his best to prevent this day to come, but there was no stopping the inevitable. Eren had gotten bored of him, and that realisation smacked him right in the face, making it impossible for him to move. 

“I’ve been feeling like this for a while,” Eren went on. “And I tried to ignore it, to pretend everything was fine, but after this week together, I can’t do it anymore.” Eren’s gaze dropped for a moment, and he hid his hands in the sand. “I know we agreed to have sex with no strings attached, but I like you, Levi, and not just your body, I like you as a person.” 

Levi blinked but couldn’t say anything, so Eren went on. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I want to date you.” 

“Oh.” 

“I know this isn’t how things were supposed to go, but this was bound to happen sooner or later. I can give you some time to think if you want, or we can just break things off now.” 

“No,” Levi quickly said, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “You just caught me off guard, I wasn’t expecting this from you, I…” Levi curled his fingers in the sand. “I like you too.” 

Eren’s eyes opened wide. “Really? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

“I didn’t think you were interested in dating me.” 

Eren softly smiled, bringing a hand to Levi’s face. “I more than am.” 

When he caressed Levi’s skin, his touch was delicate and affectionate, different from his usual passionate one, but Levi could recognise the same fondness from when they cuddled up together after sex. This time, though, he could finally indulge in his feelings, and he placed a hand on Eren’s wrist, caressing it with his thumb as he smiled back. 

“So, we’re officially going out now?” Eren muttered. 

“I guess,” Levi nodded, the words feeling surreal to him. 

Eren’s lips opened up in a wide smile, and he leaned forward to press them on Levi’s. Now that he knew Eren felt the same way, Levi didn’t have to pretend his heart wasn’t running a marathon in his chest, he didn’t have to hold back as he kissed Eren with a deep hunger he hadn’t been able satiate all this time. Now he could simply wrap his arms around Eren’s neck, and kiss him to his heart content without fearing to reveal his feelings and ruin things between them. 

When their lips parted, they snuggled closer to each other and with Eren’s arm around him, Levi kept watching the fireworks, still incredulous things had turned out this way. He couldn’t suppress the smile on his face, nor did he want to, and he held Eren’s hand, kissing it with a full heart. 

Once the show was over, they stood up and got ready to leave the beach. 

“Wanna go back to my place?” Eren asked, lacing their fingers together. 

“Okay,” Levi nodded. 

They headed back hand in hand under the starred sky, the moonlight illuminating their way to the city centre. 

When they reached Eren’s room, Levi was expecting to get immediately overwhelmed by Eren’s kisses and touch, instead the brunet stripped and got under the blankets. 

“C’mon, get in here,” he said, patting the spot next to him. 

“Aren’t we going to fuck?” Levi asked as he walked to the other side of the bed. 

“Not today.” 

“What?” 

“Just kisses today.” 

Levi furrowed his brows, looking at Eren as if he were an alien. “Who are you and what did you do to horny Eren?” 

Eren chuckled. “Horny Eren is still here, but he just wants to kiss his boyfriend today and sleep with him in a non-sexual way.” 

“Fine.” 

Levi couldn’t say no to him, not when Eren said ‘boyfriend’ so smoothly. 

He undressed, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on top of a dresser. 

“Do you have a T-shirt I can borrow at least?” 

“In my suitcase,” Eren replied, indicating his luggage. “There should be some clean ones still.” 

Levi opened the suitcase and found a plain white T-shirt that was a bit crinkled but that didn’t smell of sweat. When he put it on, the piece of clothing covered his entire behind and reached his elbows. Eren looked at him with excitement in his eyes, and Levi had to admit the T-shirt was pretty comfortable. 

The second Levi went under the covers, Eren took him in his arms. It still felt surreal, and Levi froze on the spot for a moment, but he then relaxed again and facing Eren, he hugged him back. 

“Why are you wearing only your underwear?” he asked, noticing Eren’s naked chest. 

“It’s too hot to sleep with anything else on,” Eren replied. 

“That’s playing dirty.” 

“Who’s the horny one now?” Eren smirked. 

“Shut it.” 

Eren chuckled and kissed his head. “I’m so happy I can do this now.” 

“You did it even before, you know?” 

“I do, but I was always scared you’d find me out,” Eren replied. 

“That should be my line.” 

“You were cold as fuck, did you really think I’d suspect anything?” 

“I wasn’t, you’re just dumb.” 

“Maybe it’s other way round.” 

Levi glared at him. 

“I came onto you months ago, and you thought it was just to have sex, so the facts are on my side.” 

“Wait, what? What do you mean by that?” Levi asked, moving backwards to clearly look at Eren in the eyes. 

“Remember the first time we met? I did want to fuck you, but I was also interested in having more.” 

“But you never said anything.” 

“You seemed to be fine with just being friends with benefits, and I thought mine was just a silly crush that would eventually go away, but it never did.” 

“Man, you’re so dumb.” 

“What?” 

“I was also interested in having something more, but you didn’t say anything, so I just proposed we became fuck buddies to keep seeing you.” 

A corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up. “You wanted to see me again?” 

“You wanted to see me again too, so there’s no need to be so smug about it.” 

“I know, but it still makes me happy to hear that.” 

This new side of Eren was something Levi wasn’t used to. Everything he had done in the last day had caught him off guard, thrown him off balance only to make him stand more stable. He kissed him with a fuller and lighter heart, brushing his cheeks and burying his fingers in his hair. Eren held him closer, tangling their legs together, and replied to the kiss with equal softness; their feelings finally attuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is highly appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of this fic! I don't know how this happened, I could swear I posted the first chapter just yesterday, but here I am, putting an end to this fic, I'm so confused. As I've mentioned a few times, this was a purely self-indulgent fic, but it has made me really happy to see people enjoy it too, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudo-ing, I truly appreciate all the support this fic got!! This is sadly the end, summer is ending and so is this fic, but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless :D

Soft touches woke Levi up that morning. He squirmed underneath them, still mostly asleep, and turned his head to the side to make the feeling go away. The sensation didn’t vanish, however, it just moved to the other side of his neck. Grunting, he lifted a hand to scratch his skin, but instead he hit something else, and a light chuckle soon followed. He peered his eyes open and immediately met Eren’s gaze, smiling at him like a heavenly vision.

“Good morning,” the brunet said, kissing Levi’s cheek. 

Levi’s heartbeat sped up and the memories from the previous day came rushing through his mind; the fireworks, the confession, the tender kisses before falling asleep. It all sounded like a dream, but instead they were reality, and the proof of it was staring at him right in the eyes. 

“Morning,” he muttered, shifting on the bed. “What time is it?” 

“Early,” Eren replied before kissing Levi’s cheek again. 

“Eren,” Levi muttered, knowing full well where this was going. 

Eren hummed, moving his lips down Levi’s neck. 

“I need to shower.” 

“No,” Eren retorted, mouth tracing up Levi’s neck. “For once you don’t smell like shower gel, you smell like you, and I like it.” 

“Let me go brush my teeth at least,” Levi protested, heart speeding up at Eren’s words. 

“You’re not moving from here this morning.” 

While the prospect of spending the entire morning in bed with Eren was too good to be true, Levi still wanted to clean himself up for him. However, Eren clearly had other intentions as he traced Levi’s neck with his lips, placing small kisses and carefully biting the skin. The feeling was already divine, and without hesitation, Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s shoulders, softly running his fingers through his long strands. 

“Why is your hair damp?” he asked, brows furrowing. “And wait, you smell of your shower gel.” 

“I took a shower,” Eren replied, kissing Levi’s jugular. “I knew you would have kicked me out of bed if I wasn’t clean.” 

“Cheater,” Levi retorted. “But I guess you’re right.” 

Eren chuckled and raised his head to meet Levi’s gaze. “I know a thing or two about your habits in bed.” 

Levi grunted something under his breath that should have been a grumpy “asshole”, but that didn’t make it past his lips. It was still way too early for Eren’s beauty this up close, and Levi’s brain short-circuited for a moment as he stared at those two emeralds. To avoid making an even bigger fool of himself, he pressed his lips on Eren, safely hiding the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Eren smiled on him before replying to the kiss, turning Levi’s brain into mush even more. 

As Eren had promised, they spent a good portion of the morning in bed, fucking and kissing to their heart’s content. Now that neither of them had to hide his true feelings anymore, their touches were softer and their eyes more honest. Eren mapped every inch of Levi’s skin with his lips, showing a tenderness Levi had never seen in him before. 

Eren kept caressing his skin as if it was the first time he felt another person’s heat under his fingertips. He slowly lifted the hem of Levi’s T-shirt, palms brushing against Levi’s sides as he revealed his chest. He never took the piece of clothing off as he kissed Levi’s torso, nor when he removed Levi’s underwear. He was already naked – fact that Levi had been way too aware of during all that time -, so their hard cocks smoothly slid against each other between soft moans and whispered praises. 

Eren was even more gentle when he finally fucked Levi. His thrusts were slow and his lips even more tender. All Levi could do in that moment was to hold onto his shoulders, feeling himself slipping away into that warm feeling spreading in his chest. He didn’t know how to react to Eren’s tenderness nor how to handle the sensations blooming in himself. It was all so new to him that after trying to wrap his head around it for so long, he simply decided to let himself bathe in it, to feel Eren’s affection without thinking. 

Afterwards, they stayed in bed, cuddling up with each other despite the heat. Eren kept Levi close, nuzzling his hair and holding his waist, while Levi, still wearing the T-shirt, for the first time dared to hug him back, to tangle their legs together, and press his forehead against Eren’s chest. It was way too hot for this and he still hadn’t showered, but the sensation of openly showing Eren his affection was too sweet to move away. 

“Do you want to go to the beach together later?” Eren murmured, tightening his embrace. 

“Yeah, okay,” Levi retorted. “I should let my friends know, though.” 

Eren hummed. “Okay.” 

“What about your friends? Now that I think about it, they haven’t come knocking all morning.” 

“I told them not to,” Eren replied. “They knew I was going to confess yesterday, so I guess they assume things went well.” 

“You planned everything so well, didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Eren chuckled. “To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have said anything if you hadn’t been so distant in the last days.” 

“I was trying to convince myself I didn’t feel anything for you,” Levi replied, eyes on the clock on the dresser. 

“I thought you had gotten bored of me,” Eren whispered. 

Looking up, Levi noticed there was a saddened expression on his face. 

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I haven’t,” he assured. “I honestly thought the same about you, so I can’t blame you.” 

“I still can’t decide which one of us was the dumbest in this whole ordeal,” Eren replied with a smile that chased away the clouds previously on his face. 

“Obviously you.” Levi snorted. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Eren laughed, but when Levi glared at him, he simply kissed him, putting an end to their conversation. 

Time seemed to have stopped while they lay in bed tangled with each other. Eren’s room was a few floors above the street, so no foreign noises came to disturb their peace, and as they snuggled close, Levi could only think of Eren and his sweet touches overloading all his senses. 

It was much later when Levi finally stood up and took his long-desired shower. The cold water washed away the sweat form the night and the sex, and cleared his mind from the lovesick haze it had been into all morning. Once dry, he was tempted to wear Eren’s T-shirt again, but as he was about to put it on, a bad smell hit his nostrils and decided to wear his own clothes instead. 

When he left the bathroom, Eren was still on the bed, his naked body only partially covered by the blankets, the dark hair trailing down his stomach and groin hiding underneath it. Levi took a good look of that sight, fighting the urge to dive back into bed with Eren. 

“I’m taking this home to wash it,” he said, forcing himself to look at something that wasn’t Eren’s crotch. “It stinks.” 

“There’s no need, I don’t care if it’s smelly,” Eren replied. As he sat up, the blanket fell even lower, partially showing his cock. 

“No, I want to,” Levi insisted, eyes struggling to stay on Eren’s face. 

Eren smirked and stood up, cock on full display as he walked up to Levi. 

“You can just tell me if you want to keep the shirt,” he grinned. 

“I don’t, but I got it dirty, so I’m going to clean it.” 

Eren’s smirk never left his lips as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. “Leave it, it’s okay, I helped dirty it.” 

With Eren’s breath fanning over his cheeks and his naked body pressed against him, there was nothing Levi could do. He was fighting hard to keep his brain focused, but he couldn’t ignore Eren’s cock so close to him. 

“Okay,” he eventually gave in. 

A corner of Eren’s mouth quirked up, and he leaned forward so that his lips were mere inches away from Levi’s. 

“Are you sure you want to go?” he asked, his distracting hands moving down Levi’s body. 

“My friends are waiting for me,” Levi weakly retorted. 

“Can’t they wait a bit longer?” 

Eren pressed a kiss behind Levi’s ear, his soft lips the biggest challenge Levi had ever faced. 

Levi groaned, wanting to give in, to let Eren take him to bed once more, but he then remembered his friends waiting for him, probably worried about his absence. 

“I really have to go,” he said, pushing Eren away. 

Eren moved back a bit, just enough to look at Levi in the eyes. “We’ll see each other later at the beach then.” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded. 

That seemed to appease Eren’s mind and after another passionate kiss, he let Levi go and quietly watched him gather his stuff and put on his shoes. 

“See you later then,” Levi said, ready to go, eyes inevitably falling on Eren’s cock. 

“I can come naked if you want,” Eren smirked, following Levi’s gaze. 

Levi’s eyes shot up to glare at him. “If you want to get kicked out of the beach, that’s your business.” 

Eren snorted. “Wouldn’t you enjoy it, though?” 

“What? Seeing you getting kicked out? Most definitely.” 

“I’ll think about it then.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, shaking his head while sneaking another glance of Eren’s cock. “I’m off then, later.” 

Eren pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “Later.” 

Levi’s mind voided for a second before he left the timeless bubble that had been Eren’s room. 

While he headed back to his bed and breakfast, Levi checked his phone for the first time since the previous night and found many unread messages. They were all from Hange who kept asking how things had gone with Eren and where he was, so after sending them a quick, reassuring text, Levi sped up his pace. 

As he had predicted, no one was there once he reached his room, so he packed his things for the beach and walked down the usual path. He passed by many couples relaxing together and children running everywhere, but he eventually found his friends on the shore, sunbathing with their hair still wet and eyes closed. 

“Hey,” he said, laying down his towel. 

“Levi!” Hange exclaimed, eyes wide open. “Where have you been? I was so worried.” 

“I’m sorry, I was with Eren.” 

Levi sat down, removing his T-shirt under his friends’ gaze. 

“Judging by those marks, I’d say things went well between you two,” Hange grinned. 

“We’re dating now,” Levi replied, unable to repress a smile. 

“I’m happy for you,” Erwin said, lips curving up as well. 

“Tell us all the details now,” Hange demanded, and after some protesting, Levi explained how things had gone the previous night. 

“I told you he liked you too,” Hange said once Levi stopped talking. “You should listen to me more.” 

“Listening to you has usually done more harm than good,” Levi pointed out. 

“It wouldn’t have in this case,” they insisted. “You could have saved yourself a lot of gloomy and moody days, lots of nights spent sighing while thinking about your beloved Eren.” 

“Shut it.” Levi rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a cheesy romance movie.” 

“We’re still happy things turned out for the best,” Erwin intervened before Hange could say anything more. “Are you guys planning to meet again today?” 

“Yes, after lunch, so I won’t be around until this evening, I’ll let you know if I spend the night with him again.” 

“Please do, I was kinda worried you had died,” Hange said. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Levi scoffed. “I’ll let you know today, happy?” 

“Yes, very happy.” 

After a few more questions about Eren and their previous night together, the three friends went for a quick bath before lunch. For the first time during his holiday, Levi was able to enjoy himself without his feelings dragging him down. He felt lighter and chatted with his friends without the grey cloud that had been living above his head for the past days. 

Once lunch was over, Erwin and Hange headed back to their spot on the shore while Levi went to meet with Eren. They had agreed to meet near the cabins that had witnessed their first encounter at the beach, and this time, Levi had no problems finding Eren in the middle of the flow of people. He had tied his hair in a bun and had put on some clothes, much to Levi’s disappointment. 

“Hi,” Levi greeted him. 

Eren’s lips curved into a smile the moment he saw him, and he held Levi’s hand as soon as the raven stopped near him. 

“Hi. Shall we go?” 

Levi nodded and together they looked for an isolated spot to lay down their towels on the sand. 

The afternoon flew by before Levi’s eyes. They swam together, making out in the water and then dried off under the sun, talking and laughing as the sun went down. At some point Eren fell asleep on Levi’s lap, and as he carefully caressed his hair, Levi couldn’t stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest. From the moment he had woken up, he had been able to see a part of Eren he had rarely seen before, a more tender and caring one that had made Levi fall for him even harder. 

“Ogling at me while I sleep?” Eren suddenly said. 

“I’m checking how much you’ve drooled on me,” Levi retorted, caught off guard. 

Eren opened his eyes and looked at him with a grin. “I can make it up to you if you want.” 

It was true that there weren’t many people around them, but anything sexual so out in the open was still a big no for Levi. 

“I see horny Eren is back in full force.” 

“Says the guy that couldn’t stop staring at my cock this morning.” 

“You were naked,” Levi said as if that was enough of an explanation. 

“I can still get naked if you tell me,” Eren smirked, moving to lie next to Levi. “We could get away with it for a few minutes before they kick me out.” 

“You weren’t this horny when we were just fuck buddies.” 

“Now’s different,” Eren replied, kissing Levi’s shoulder. “I want to be with you even more.” 

Levi tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at the words. He understood what Eren meant all too well, he wanted to be with Eren all the time too, bodies and feelings connected in a much deeper way. 

“Not when we’re in public, though,” he forced himself to say. 

Eren smirked, mouth moving to Levi’s neck. “Are you sure? It could be fun.” 

“I am,” Levi firmly said. 

“Okay,” Eren replied, but his lips never stopped until they reached Levi’s own, covering them in a passionate kiss that made Levi question his decision. 

After the beach, they each went to their own rooms to get ready for the evening. They then met at a restaurant where they had dinner together, the quiet atmosphere and light chatting making it feel like a real date. Once their plates were empty and their bellies full, they went down to the beach again. It was less crowded now, the sun had already set, and the discos had opened, so only few people were having evening strolls like Eren and Levi. 

The light breeze coming from the sea caressed Levi’s skin and as he walked hand in hand with Eren, he felt the tranquillity of the slow waves reach his core. 

“Did your friends ask where you were last night?” Eren said. 

“Yes, I had already told them something before leaving,” Levi replied. “It wasn’t fair of me to leave them alone all the time.” 

“I’m glad you did.” 

“You wanted me to tell them?” Levi asked, looking at him. 

“Yes, it feels more official now,” Eren replied. “The fact that you kept what we had going on a secret from them also made me question your feelings.” 

“I don’t like talking about my stuff,” Levi defended himself. 

“I’m starting to realise it,” Eren chuckled. 

“Oi.” 

Eren’s smile grew wider, and he leaned down to press a kiss on Levi’s cheek. 

They eventually sat down on the sand, Eren hugging Levi from behind while the raven leaned against his chest. They silently watched the water move in and out and the stars appearing in the sky one by one. 

“This was the last day at the beach for me,” Eren broke the silence. 

“I know,” Levi replied, sadness tugging at his heart. 

“Do you think we can meet before college starts? Maybe head back to campus a bit earlier?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Levi grinned. 

“Don’t be so smug, I know you secretly want to meet up with me.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“I’m not being secretive about it,” Eren retorted. “I do want to meet and spend more time together, just me and you.” 

“We’ve been doing that for a few months now.” 

“Not only in that way. I also want to know more about you.” 

Levi still had to get used to Eren’s honesty in regards to his feelings. He couldn’t fathom how he could say those things so smoothly instead of struggling to put them into words as Levi did, but he somehow managed, and it never failed to make Levi’s heart flutter. 

“I’ll make sure to head back a bit earlier then,” Levi replied. 

Eren hugged him closer, kissing his neck. “I’ll be looking forward to that.” 

Levi caressed Eren’s forearm while the brunet pressed his lips on his cheek before deeply inhaling. Levi relaxed in the tender embrace, and as they watched the starry sky together, he couldn’t wait for summer to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you so much for reading <33  
> Feedback is always appreciated :D  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
